Petit chat
by Yami Aku
Summary: un nouveau pensionnaire chez le GB et si Duo cachait un passé assez trouble et que ça lui retombait dessus d'un coup! slash! J'ai rajouté une annexe pour ceux qui voudraient la suite!lol!Fic terminé
1. Default Chapter

Base : gundam wing  
  
Genre : 21 et 12 Shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, léger dégèlement de glaçon.  
  
Disclamers : Pas à moi, sauf la jeune femme.  
  
Note : j'adore cette fic et j'espère que se sera pareille pour vous.

Aku : Moi ze l'aime bien ta fic.

Yami : Mais toi tu compte pas.

Aku : Missante !!!!!!

Yami : Va bouder plus loin !!! Allez place à la fic.  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre1 : une histoire de brosse.  
  
Ça doit faire une heure que je suis sous la douche, mieux vaut en sortir maintenant avant de nous faire trucider par le prochain parce que j'ai liquidé la moitié de l'eau chaude. Je sors et m'arrête net devant le meuble.

- Ma brosse !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis sûr de l'avoir prise, la galère, j'enfile mon kimono rapidement sans prendre le temps de m'essuyer et je sors en trombe de la salle. Je traverse le couloir en courrant. Je dois démêler mes cheveux maintenant avant une catastrophe capillaire.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et ne fais pas attention, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je fais un léger vol planer avant de me retrouver sur les fesses, des mèches dans tous les sens, là c'était vraiment foutu.

-ça va Duo ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

J'attrape la main qu'on me tend, une fois debout, je relève la tête pour voir lequel de mes compagnons m'a aidé. Le choc, je ne pensais pas à lui.

- Heero !!!!!!!!!!

-Tu n'avais pas reconnu ma voix, depuis le temps !!!

- Sorry, mais c'est rare que tu alignes plus de trois mots.

- Baka !

- Là, c'est mieux.

Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de repartir précipitamment. Arrivé dans notre chambre, je fouille partout mais rien. Où l'avais je mise ? C'était bien le moment de la perdre cette putain de brosse !!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je regarde dans la direction d'où provenais la voix, Heero étais adossé à la porte, jonglant avec l'objet tant désiré.

- Je te l'emmenais quand tu m'as percuté.

- Thanks Heechan.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça.

- Yes !!! Hee-chan.

- AIEUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Missant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je viens de me prendre ma brosse dans la tronche.

- T'es vraiment un gosse !!

- Je sais.

Je m'assois sur le lit et commence un démêlage forcé, la catastrophe !! Je suis perdu, je sens le lit bouger derrière moi, je me retourne surpris.  
  
- Heero ????

Il me prend la brosse, mes mèches et se met à les brosser avec délicatesse pour ne pas me faire mal, je me laisse aller, je suis bien.  
  
« «

De voir cet abruti se battre avec ses cheveux me fait sourire. Combien de fois Wufei a essayé de les lui couper mais Duo réussit toujours à lui échapper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend sur le coup mais je m'agenouille derrière lui et la brosse en main j'exécute. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides mais ils dégagent une odeur de fruits exotiques. Ça fait longtemps que je le brosse et j'en ai mal aux bras. C'est au moment ou j'attache sa longue natte que je remarque qu'il c'est assoupi contre moi.

Il est vraiment chou, sa tète repose maintenant contre mon épaule. Après tout il pouvait être fatigué, ça fait trois jours qu'on s'enfile des missions sans dormir. Quatre nous a dégoté une maison sympa, bien sure qui lui appartient mais ce n'est pas un taudis comme moi je leur trouve. Le hic, il en faut bien un, c'est qu'il n'y a que trois chambres et Wufei à tout de suite pris celle pour une personne, ça ne posait de problème à personne jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que dans les deux autres pièces, il n'y avait que des lits à deux places. Sur le coup l'Arabe a viré au cramoisi et Trowa avait légèrement rosi, quand à Duo, il c'était jeté sur le lit mort de rire.

Ça fait à peine quatre jours qu'on est ici et à cause des missions, on dormait à tour de rôle quand on dormait. Donc je n'avais pas expérimenté le dilemme mais cette nuit ce sera la première. Je soupire et couche le natté, il est vraiment crevé et moi aussi, je m'installe à ses cotés. Ce soir nous ne sommes que tous les deux et pas de mission alors mieux vaut se reposer.  
  
« «

Le bruit de la sonnette me réveille, j'émerge lentement. Quand est ce que je me suis couché ? Pas de souvenir, mon regard se pose sur le visage endormit d'Heero. Je me souviens, il m'a démêlé les cheveux et je me suis assoupi contre lui. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, je me lève rapidement, elle va réveiller mon dormeur.

Je descend les escaliers et traverse le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ; j'ouvre quand il y a un troisième coup.

- C'est bon !!!!!!!!!Criais je.

Je m'arrête net, là, devant moi, il y a une jeune femme étendue en sang sur le paillasson. Je la tire à l'intérieur et claque la porte.

- Madame ça va ?

Question débile, elle relève la tête, elle est terrifiée ça se voit dans ses yeux verts.  
  
- Je .......t'en.........supplie...aide moi.  
  
- Calmez vous !!Où étés vous blessé ?

- Protège ......le.....je t'en prie…

Elle m'agrippe le bras. Je suis perdu.

- Mais qui ?

- Yùù, protège.......Yùù........Duo.

Sa main me lâche et s'écrase au sol, je lui prend le pouls, plus rien. Le pauvre, je n'ai rien capté. Protéger quoi ? De qui ? Comment connaissait elle mon nom ?

- ARREUUUUUUUHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
À suivre…  
  
Yami : Je sais c'est un peu court mais le suspense reste entier.  
  
Alors à qui appartient le cri ?  
Qui est la jeune femme ?  
Vous serez tout ça dans le prochain épisode.

Aku : T'es sadique !!!!!!!

Yami : vi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : On va souffrir, je le sens.

Aku : ça tu peux le dire

Duo : C'est vrai toi tu connais le script.

Aku : Vi mais croit moi tu veux pas le savoir.

Duo : Pourquoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aku : Parce que.......

Duo : Quoi ???????????????????

Aku : soupir

Duo : Dit !!!!! Dit !!!!!!!!!! Diiiiiittttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Tu devrais le lui dire.

Yami : C'est quoi ce raffut !!!

Aku : Duo veut savoir la suite.

Yami sourire qui en dit long sur la dite suite : Il en ai sur.  
  
Duo : sur et certain.

Yami : je vais te le dire, viens.

Duo s'approche de Yami qui se penche à son oreille et lui chuchote quelque chose. Duo devient livide et s'en va.

Heero : qu'est ce que tu lui à dis ?

Aku : quelque chose qui ne lui a apparemment fait changer d'avis.

Heero : Qui est ?

Yami prend Heero par les épaules : Je lui ai di que si il continuais à me gonfler, je ne le casais pas avec toi.

Yami seul à présent avec Aku car Heero est parti réconforter Duo.

Aku : Bon argument.

Yami : J'ai toujours de bons arguments.

Aku : Perplexe

Yami : ben quoi ?

Aku :...  
  
Yami : Bon j'avoue, ça ne marche jamais avec toi.

Aku : Voila !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami : Il est tout content maintenant, bon c'est donc sur son visage rayonnant que je vous laisse. Bisous.


	2. un invité adorable

Auteur : Yami no tenshi  
  
Adresse : yami_aku@hotmail.com  
  
Base : Gundam wing  
  
Genre : 1+2 et inversement, POV des deux, dégèlement de glaçon et puis si il manque des choses vous verrez en lisant !! Na !!  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aku : faite la taire !!!!!PITIER POUR NOUS !!!!  
Duo : il à raison ! Heureusement qu'on ne lui appartient pas !!!!  
  
Note : ben y a juste yùù qui est à moi et je l'aime bien !!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Misao girl : Happy !!!Happy !!! Heureuse que ça te plaise autant !!!!!!!Promis la parution sera rapide durant les vacances !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré !!!!!!! Vive Duo !!!!Vive Heero !!!Vive moi !!!!Non là ce n'est pas drôle !!!!!!!!!!^^ Encore happy que ça te plaise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Chtite Elfie : ça fait plaisir de recevoir tes reviews !!!!!!!!!!!Promis la suite arrive vite !!!!^^  
  
Yami-Rosel : et vi ils vont devoir s'occuper d'un bébé et quel bébé !!!^^ !!! C'est vrais que c'est pas triste un bébé chez les gundams boys mais bon faut bien les occuper !!!!!!!!!!!!^^ Encore missi de me suivre !!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre2 : un invité adorable.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je sursaute, le son recommence, ça vient de ses bras. Je les soulève et mon c?ur s'arrête, je tombe sur...un...bébé !!!!  
  
_HEERO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je l'entends descendre les escaliers en pestant.  
  
_Qu'est ce t'as à hurler comme.......................  
  
Il se stop aussi net que moi devant la ptite chose.  
  
_Duo ??????  
  
_Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais pas qui sait, elle a sonné, paniqué, elle voulait que je le protège....qu'on...et elle est morte.  
  
Le bébé se met à pleurer.  
  
_Fait taire se truc !!!Duo !!!!!!  
  
_ Mais je sais pas comment ça marche moi, j'ai pas le mode d'emploi. A manger, ramène du lait.  
  
Heero part en courrant, je prends le bébé dans mes bras il se calme sur le coup.  
  
_Tiens.  
  
Je prends la bouteille, comment lui faire boire ? Je regarde la petite chose autour de son cou, c'est une sorte de tétine adaptable sur les biberons mais là tan pis, Je fais un rapide montage et mets le tout dans sa bouche. Ça marche mais je m'en mets partout.  
  
_On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
_Tu me demandes ça à moi Hee-chan mais c'est toi le chef.  
  
_Ouai ben je te laisse le rôle avec plaisir.  
  
_Thanks.  
  
Le bébé recrache la tétine et me regarde, ses yeux sont améthystes comme les miens. BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Heero disparaît dans le salon et revient peu de temps après.  
  
_Quatre et Trowa ont des ennuis, Wufei les rejoint j'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas y aller.  
  
_Tu te dérobes à tes obligations de solda parfait, Hee-chan.  
  
_Baka !  
  
_Appel plutôt Sally.  
  
Heero téléphone, j'écoute d'une oreille en berçant le bébé.  
  
_Tu pourrais passer ?  
  
_Entendu.  
  
Il revient et s'adosse au mur.  
  
_elle travaille, elle ne passera que demain matin.  
  
_Ben on va devoir s'occuper de ce bout de chou.  
  
Je le lui tends, il ne parait pas à l'aise à cette idée.  
  
_Le fait pas tomber.  
  
_Baka !!  
  
Il le prend doucement, je me lève, je vais chercher une couverture et la dépose sur le corps de l'enfant. Je récupère Yùù puisque apparemment c'est son nom, il attrape ma natte.  
  
_Bon ben on va devoir dormir à coté de lui.  
  
_ON, tu veux dire TU, je vais squatter ailleurs.  
  
Le bébé attrape son tee-shirt et fait la moue.  
  
_Papa !!!  
  
_Nani ?  
  
_Maman !!!  
  
Je regarde Heero, il semble choqué, moi je trouve ça choupinou comme tout.  
  
_Maman !!  
  
_Papa !!  
  
_Tu disais Hee-chan ?  
  
Il me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ses envies de meurtre destiné au seul personne présente en face de lui, c'est-à-dire : moi et Yùù. Je lui fais un grand sourire.  
  
_c'est juste une nuit, une toute petite nuit.  
  
Je lui fais les super chibi eyes irrésistibles made moi.  
  
_Ok ! Mais juste ce soir.  
  
_Thanks Hee-chan !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je dépose un gros smack sur sa joue avant de m'enfuir Yùù dans les bras. Je le place entre nous deux et je m'endors paisible.  
  
« « POV de Heero  
  
Comment résister à ce sourire et puis je dois dire que ce bébé ressemble un peut à Duo. Perdu dans mes pensé je sens juste deux lèvres sur ma joue et avant que je n'ai pu réagir ce baka à natte a déjà disparu. Je monte me coucher et là le tableau qui s'offre à moi est magique : Duo dors un sourire aux lèvres et le bébé aussi tenant dans sa petite main une mèche de cheveux échappée de la natte. Je m'endors à leur coté serin pour la première fois.  
  
Au petit matin, c'est un léger fou rire étouffé qui me réveille, je relève ma tête d'endormit, bizarre je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, c'est pas normal tout ça.  
  
_Sally ??  
  
_vous êtes adorables !!  
  
_Chut !!!! Tu vas les réveiller !!  
  
Je sors du lit et remonte la couette sur les deux autres, je conduis Sally jusqu'au salon.  
  
_Alors ??  
  
Elle s'assoit l'air grave.  
  
_Ce que je vais t'apprendre n'est pas tout rose, Heero ça concerne Duo.  
  
_Vas y !  
  
Elle prend une profonde respiration et se lance.  
  
_ Il y a une bonne semaine, cette jeune fille est venue trouver G, elle voulait voir Duo. Elle avait appris qu'il travaillait pour eux par des fuites sur L2, elle portait ce bébé dans ses bras, elle était si fatiguée, si sale. Je me suis occupé d'elle et durant deux jours j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. C'est J qui l'a reçut et tu sais comment il est, il lui a demander de trouver l'auteur des fuites sur L2 et seulement après il pourrais lui faire voir Duo, il a profité qu'elle soit faible et une femme plutôt belle avec beaucoup d'atout pour le milieu ou il voulait l'envoyer. Elle a acceptée, elle était prête à tout pour retrouver Duo, malheureusement ça a mal tourné pour elle, je les vu débarquée en proie à une panique folle, G étais avec moi, elle c'est jetée sur moi les larmes aux yeux, ses habits déchirés, pour récupérer son enfant et là elle nous a tout déballé.  
  
Elle fait une courte pose, je l'incite à continuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhende la suite.  
  
_Ce bébé, Duo en est le père génétique, Heero les testes sanguins le confirme.  
  
J'en reste quoi et quelqu'un s'écroule derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir Duo là effondré au sol.  
  
_Sally.....tu...c'est Lyria.....  
  
Sa voix tremble.  
  
_Oui Duo !  
  
Il se relève et disparaît, je veux le rattraper mais Sally me retient.  
  
_Laisse lui le temps !  
  
Je pense à Duo, il est père, ça doit faire un choc mais je m'inquiète pour lui ce qui est anormal mais passons ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Yami : encore un chapitre de fait !!!!!  
  
Aku : elle est toute contente !!  
  
Yami : Ben quoi je l'aime bien cte fic  
  
Duo : moi je sais pas mais la suite je la sent pas mais alors pas du tout !!  
  
Aku : tu verras bien !!=^^= maou !!Niack !!  
  
Duo : je n'aime pas quand il se met à miauler !!!  
  
Yami : gentil le minou !!!!  
  
Aku : vi !! Vi !!!  
  
Duo : Je le sens vraiment mal  
  
Yami : Meu non, allez la suite bientôt promis !!  
  
Aku : faites nous savoir si vous avez appréciés !!!  
  
Gomen si y a des fautes d'orthographes !!  
  
La suite bientôt !!! Je pense le 24 !!!!! Kisu !!!! 


	3. viol

Nom : Yami no tenshi  
  
Adresse : yami_aku@hotamail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2+1 et 1+2 Shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, léger dégèlement de glaçon, Attention viol dans ce chapitre léger très léger mais là quand même !!!!!!!!Enfin !!!!!!!Pas trop !!!!!!!Bref !!^^  
  
Note : Y a juste yùù, Sky et Lyria qui sont à moi !!!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Misao girl : Missi !!!!!!!!!Oui c'est vrai que même en sachant la suite les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!!!!!!  
  
Ouky : contente qu'elle te plaise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre3 : Viol  
  
Pov de Duo  
  
Je suis sous le choc, quand Heero avait claqué la porte du salon, je m'étais réveillé mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je suis là devant le corps de Lyria, je la retourne. Comment ne l'avais je pas reconnue ? Je lui caresse le visage couvert de sang. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je me rappelle de cette nuit, des souvenirs si blessants.  
  
Il y a deux ans à peu près.  
  
J'avais treize ans, Lyria en avait dix-sept et Sky dix-neuf. On faisait le tapin dans la rue pour gagner de la tune pour survivre sur L2. Ce soir on était au bar tous les trois, un groupe de jeune nous avait abordé.  
  
_Salut fait doux ce soir !!  
  
_Ouai, c'est la fin de l'été. Répondit Sky.  
  
_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Lyria.  
  
Mais vu leurs regards on le devinait assez facilement.  
  
_Une tournante, c'est combien ?  
  
_Vous êtes cinq, nous sommes trois, disons mille chacun.  
  
_Parfait !!  
  
_Payable d'avance !  
  
Lyria empocha les cinq mille et paya les consommations. Nous suivions le groupe sans faire attention mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est qu'au détour d'une ruelle sombre et déserte, ils nous sauteraient dessus. Ce fut horrible, je ne savais même plus si je prenais du plaisir ou pas, avec qui j'étais, fille ou garçon, la seule chose que je savais c'est que je souffrais.  
  
Je sortis de ma transe au cri de Sky.  
  
_Duo !!Lyria !! Tirez-vous !!!  
  
Il nous poussa et, sans comprendre, je récupérais mon jean et débardeur. Lyria attrapa ma main et me tira. On courrait, j'entendis un hurlement d'agonie. J'appelais Sky mais rien. Lyria m'entraîna dans notre piaule, claqua la porte et me serra contre elle en pleurant. Je pleurais aussi, j'avais compris, plus jamais je ne reverrais Sky, il s'était sacrifié pour nous deux. Lyria se mit à m'embrasser, on oublierait tout ensemble. Au matin, j'étais allongé à côté d'elle, nu. Elle me souriait en jouant avec mes cheveux. _Duo, je veux que tu quittes L2.  
  
_Quoi ??  
  
_Part, sauve toi, Sky était le plus vieux, il s'est sacrifié pour nous. C'est mon tour, sauve toi loin d'ici.  
  
_Mais..  
  
_Ne discutes pas !!  
  
J'obéis et me rhabillais, je la vis faire de même. Au moment de partir, elle m'embrassa une dernière fois.  
  
_Duo...  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Non rien.  
  
Elle partit dans le sens opposé au mien. J'arrivais à me faufiler dans une navette. Là je repensai à notre nuit où nous avions oublié tous nos ennuis, où juste le plaisir de nous unir avait survécut. C'était le paradis. Puis j'ai rencontré G.  
  
Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, je me retourne les yeux en larme. Je me jette dans ses bras, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt, ce qu'elle avait voulut me dire, c'était ça, nous nous étions pas protégés et du coup elle allait tomber enceinte.  
  
Je m'endors dans les bras réconfortants d'Heero.  
  
« «   
  
POV d'Heero  
  
Il a l'air déboussolé, j'avoue qu'avec les autres nous avons pensé à des tonnes de choses concernant Duo et sa survie sur L2, la pire colonie. Mais ce qu'il a du vivre doit être bien plus hard que je ne peux le penser.  
  
Je laisse Sally quelques temps pour coucher Duo près de l'enfant. Après coup, on voit réellement la ressemblance, ses cheveux sont châtain, ses yeux améthystes, sa peau pâle, tout. Je redescends voir Sally.  
  
_Il dort.  
  
_Ca lui a fait un choc, je vais ramener le corps à la base et le faire enterrer. Je dirais qu'ils sont morts tous les deux et que pour l'instant Duo et toi ne savez rien, ça te convient ? Parce que je doute que J tolérera une telle chose.  
  
_Merci Sally.  
  
_De rien, occupe t'en bien, G et moi mitonnerons quelque chose pour vous couvrir.  
  
_Les autres rentrent demain soir ou après demain matin, je ferrais de mon mieux.  
  
_Allez bye.  
  
Elle prend le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras et part. Je referme la porte et monte rejoindre Duo. Il tremble en pleurant, je ne veux pas le voir ainsi, ça me brise le coeur. Je m'installe derrière lui et le serre contre moi, il s'apaise, je m'assoupis serein.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Yami : Et d'un de plus !!!  
  
Aku : Faut dire que c'est des chapitres assez courts !!  
  
Yami : Je sais et je m'en excuse !!!! Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux !!!!  
  
Aku : bon ben au prochain chapitre maintenant!!!!  
  
Yami : vi !!! Je me dépêche !!!  
  
Béta de Manu-chan et co  
  
Voila Joyeux Noël !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi !!  
  
Kisu 


	4. visite au supermarché

Adresse : yami_aku@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2+1 et 1+2 Shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, léger dégèlement de glaçon.  
  
Note : Euh !!!!! Je ne sais pas !!! Aku : Bon ben je le fais pour toi !!! Alors Yùù est à nous et rien qu'à nous !!!!!!!! Et quand il sera plus grand aussi !!!!!!NA !^^ Yami : Ah !! Si je sais, je suis sadique avec eux !!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
misao girl: Missi à toi!!! Kisu !  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Duo est bien le digne fils de son père !!!! lol !!!!! T'inquiète les chapitres seront rapide à paraître, c'est une fic plutôt simple à taper !!^^ Kisu !  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre 4 : visite au supermarché !!  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Quand je me réveille, je sens deux bras autour de ma taille, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Yùù qui est tout calme. C'est mon fils, je dois en prendre soin. Je lui caresse la joue et me tourne vers Heero, lui aussi est serein.  
  
Depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de flasher sur lui mais le fait que Relena soit toujours après lui m'a fait rengainer mes pulsions. Mais là, il est trop chou ! !  
  
Il bouge et me ressert contre lui, mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Je deviens rouge mais j'aime le contact. Il demande l'entrée - il ne dormait donc pas - j'ouvre et nos deux langues commencent une danse agréable. Les mains d'Heero remontent le long de mon dos, je fais de même. Sans y faire attention, on tombe au sol. Je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il lâche mes lèvres.  
  
« « POV de Heero  
  
Je suis surpris quand la bouche de Duo rencontre la mienne, mais j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, le sentir si proche de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner pour entrer et il accepte.  
  
Maintenant il est au-dessus de moi, sa natte défaite, son regard améthyste si profond, sensuel, kawai, ce sont les termes adaptés.  
  
Je reprends possession de ses lèvres et le bouscule. C'est moi qui suis maintenant au-dessus. Il me sourit, pense-t-il à la même chose que moi, je crois que oui. Ses doigts parcourent mon torse, apparemment il s'y connaît bien, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui mène le jeu, je n'aime pas me trouver en position soumise. Alors c'est moi qui attaque. Je lui retire son T-shirt tout en parcourant de ma bouche sa gorge sucrée, il semble apprécier et me rend mes caresses. Mes doigts détachent le pantalon et le fait glisser ainsi que son boxer. J'aime sentir sa peau nue sous moi. Il fait de même avec mes vêtements, il s'attaque au bas.  
  
_OOOUUUIIIIINNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je sursaute, Duo pouffe de rire, je renfile le tout et prends le bébé dans mes bras en le berçant. Duo finit de se rhabiller correctement.  
  
_PAPA ! ! ! !  
  
Il m'agrippe le bras, je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les gosses.  
  
_Tu t'en occupe deux secondes, je reviens.  
  
_EUH ! ! !  
  
_T'as raison, j'oubliais.  
  
Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et disparaît. Je reste seul avec lui, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.  
  
_Ouiiiinnnn ! ! ! !  
  
_K'so ! ! !  
  
Je fais quoi maintenant, il doit avoir faim et y a plus rien dans le frigo. Je me remets à le bercer mais ça ne marche pas. Duo revient, il s'est changé et coiffé.  
  
_On sort dans cinq minutes, allez ! !  
  
Il me prend le bébé des bras et lui met un doigt dans la bouche pour faire office de tétine.  
  
_Allez ! ! J'y vais.  
  
« « POV de Duo.  
  
J'avoue que quand Yùù s'est mis à pleurer ça m'a bien fait rire, Heero lui semblait énervé et en plus j'ai du le planter le temps de me changer. Mais bon, il devra s'y faire. J'attends qu'il revienne prêt pour partir.  
  
On descend au garage, je coince Yùù dans ma veste, je monte derrière Heero et on part. Je suis bien serré contre lui.  
  
On arrive au supermarché, j'installe mon fils dans le caddie et pendant qu'Heero le pousse, je cherche de quoi manger pour nous d'abord.  
  
_Cela te va Hee-chan ?   
  
_Mouai !  
  
_Tu veux manger quoi après ?  
  
_Comme tu veux !  
  
_NON ! Mais là tu m'aides pas !  
  
_Dans ce cas prévoit pour cinq !  
  
_Oki ! !  
  
_Ouin ! !  
  
Tout le monde se tourne vers nous, je sautille jusqu'au bébé et essaye de le faire rire, ça marche vite.  
  
_On a intérêt à se dépêcher.  
  
_Toi tu pourrais faire attention aussi, Hee-chan ! !  
  
_Duo ! ! C'est ton gosse !  
  
Je me plante devant lui en colère.  
  
_Et alors ? ? ? C'est toi qu'il appelle papa.  
  
Il soupire.  
  
_Je ne connais même pas son nom à ce mouflet.  
  
_Yùù  
  
Je lui réponds en faisant tourner ma natte autour de moi et je repars à la recherche de nourriture. Je passe au rayon lait, il y en a des quantités. Bon alors il doit avoir un an et plus mais Sally a dit à Heero qu'il était sous alimenté alors on va prendre ça. On achète aussi un biberon, des couches, des vêtements trop mignons. Je laisse Heero au rayon jouet pendant que je pars prendre des petits pots.  
  
« « POV de Heero  
  
Duo veut que je lui trouve une peluche mais moi, je ne connais pas les goûts de mioche. Je prends Yùù dans mes bras et on regarde les jouets. Je fais deux fois la rangée.  
  
_Tu veux quoi ?  
  
Il me regarde, c'est fou ce qu'il me fait penser à Duo avec ses yeux puis il dirige son regard vers un petit ours noir avec des un ruban rouge. [1]  
  
_C'est celui là que tu veux ?  
  
_Bâbâ ! ! !  
  
Je le prends et lui colle dans les bras, elle lui plaît bien, il s'endort de suite avec. Je le remets dans le chariot, Duo arrive à bout de souffle.  
  
_Alors ? Me demande t il.  
  
_On peut y aller.  
  
On paye, la caissière trouve Yùù trop mignon avec sa peluche. On range le tout dans le petit coffre et on rentre. Je prépare à manger pendant que Duo s'occupe de Yùù.  
  
_Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
  
Je tourne la tête vers la porte, Duo me tend le bébé, il porte un ensemble salopette noir à capuche avec deux oreilles de chat.  
  
_Il est chou ? Non ! !  
  
J'avoue qu'il est à croquer, je fais un minuscule sourire qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon petit ami. _Heureux qu'il te plaise ! !  
  
Il s'assoit à table, Yùù sur ses genoux.  
  
_Que t'a dit Sally d'autre sur moi ou Lyria ?  
  
_Rien que tu n'as pas entendu, je crois que J n'acceptera pas ton bébé, Sally a décidé avec G de le faire passer comme mort pour l'instant. Je pense que c'est le mieux pour vous deux.  
  
_Tu as sans doute raison !  
  
Il a l'air triste, il ressert son étreinte sur Yùù.  
  
_Je te promets qu'on gardera Yùù et puis, je l'aime bien tu sais ! !  
  
_C'est vrai ! ! ! !  
  
Un grand sourire éclaire son visage.  
  
_Moui, baka tu en doutais ?  
  
_Un peu ! ! dit-il faiblement.  
  
Je me rapproche de lui et l'ébouriffe.  
  
_N'y songe plus, je t'aime Duo toi et tout ce qui t'appartient !  
  
_Thanks Hee-chan, I love you too!  
  
Je l'embrasse avant de lui mettre le biberon dans les mains.  
  
_Au boulot ! !  
  
_Yes !  
  
À suivre  
  
[1] Yami : Ze veux le même ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aku : cette fille est une vraie gamine ! !  
  
Yami : Vi ! Et fière de l'être !  
  
Aku : Osecour !  
  
Yami : voilà c'est un peux plus long que les autres, mais ça avance pas ! !  
  
Aku : Faut dire que vu comment tu as coupé tes chapitres aussi ! !  
  
Yami : Rôôô ! ! Toi la ferme ! !  
  
Duo : Et ils se disputent encore et toujours ! ! !  
  
Aku : Toi chut ! ! !  
  
Yùù : Ouinn ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : shit ! !  
  
Yami : Et oui c'est ça être père ! !  
  
Duo : Heero vient m'aider ! ! !  
  
Heero qui prend la fuite discrètement.  
  
Yùù : Papa ! ! !  
  
Heero qui se stoppe net.  
  
Yami : Pas de chance ! ! !  
  
Heero : Tu me le payeras d'avoir foutu un gosse ! !  
  
Aku : Moi je le trouve chou, allez Hee-chan en papa c'est tout mimi ! !  
  
Heero : --o  
  
Yami : Tu t'y f'ras un jour ! ! ! N'est ce pas Manu-chan ?  
  
Manu-chan : Oh oui ! T'inquiètes ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus dans ta vie de soldat !  
  
Heero : soldat ?  
  
Manu-chan : oui ! Mission, paix sur la terre et tout le blabla.ça ne peut pas être pire que de supporter Emmanuelle  
  
Duo : A ce point?  
  
*Les auteurs et la bêta fixent Emmanuelle dans un coin d'un air navré*  
  
Emmanuelle : Je veux un Yùù ! Je veux du Nutella ! Je veux la suite ! Je veux que Manu-chan me laisse tranquille !  
  
Manu-chan : Besoin de mes médocs. J'ai un p'tit coup d'barre.  
  
Duo et Heero : -_-°°°°  
  
Yami : Ou là !! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, m'ont achevées !!  
  
Aku : Duo !! Heero !!! Vous feriez mieux de faire de même parce que les moments tout cool comme ça, c'est bientôt fini !!!!^^  
  
Duo et Heero : Osecour !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami et Aku ainsi que Manu-chan et Emmanuelle : Niack ! Niack !^^ 


	5. la lettre

Adresse : yami_aku@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers: SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2+1 et 1+2 Shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, léger dégèlement de glaçon  
  
Note: Yùù est à moi et pas touche!!!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : Missi de me suivre avec tant d'attention et de lire mon autre fic de Gundam^^  
T'inquiète la site arrive !!^^ Kisu !  
  
misao girl : Vi !! Je suis sadique, ce n'est pas drôle si ils vont trop vite et puis on ne fait pas ça devant les enfants !!!!!Niack !!!! Missi de vouloir me protéger de Heero, un garde du corps en plus, Aku et mes bêtas vont être heureuses^^, parce que c'est vrai que le Heero est un peu missant mais bon je crois que comme toi il veut la suite !!!^^ !!lol !! Kisu !  
  
Ouky : J'aime ton enthousiasme !!! La suite ben la voila !!^^ Kisu !  
  
Sahad: et vi qui ne dormirais pas avec un tel ange contre soit!!!^^ !! Moi aime bien les N'Hee-chan qui se décongelé !!^^ Missi de me suivre !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Yami-Rose1: Mon pitit Yùù est adorable!!!! Contente qu'il te plaise ainsi que Heero en Papa !! Oh !! Que oui la tête qu'ils vont faire !!!! Très drôle mais pas pour tout le monde mais chut silence !!^^ Je n'aime pas J donc ben tu peux imaginer la suite mais tu verras !!!^^ !!! Mystère !! Kisu !  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre5: La lettre.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Ce que vient de me dire Heero m'a remonté le moral, il a raison, je l'aime, il m'aime et j'ai Yùù, le bonheur est là. Je lui donne le biberon alors qu'Heero me sert de quoi manger. Peu de temps après je me retrouve devant la TV, ma tête reposant sur ses genoux et Yùù endormit contre moi. Décidément on n'avait vraiment besoin de dormir tous les trois.  
  
Je me réveille au moment où l'horloge sonne minuit pour nourrir Yùù avant qu'Heero ne le soit par des pleurs. En le nourrissant je réfléchis ; Yùù doit avoir vécut des choses effroyables avec Lyria, je m'en veux d'être parti. Si je ne l'avais pas fait elle serait encore en vie. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je me recale contre mon coussin et finis ma nuit ainsi.  
  
Quand j'emmerge de nouveau, Heero a disparu et le bébé aussi, je me lève et les découvre à la cuisine.  
  
_Salut Hee-chan ! !  
  
_Salut Duo ! !  
  
_Maman ! ! ! ! ! ! Fait Yùù en battant des bras.  
  
_Je crois qu'il te veut.  
  
Il me le met dans les bras et va nettoyer le biberon.  
  
_B'jour toi ! !  
  
Je le fais voltiger en tournant, je l'adore ce bébé.  
  
_Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?  
  
_Tiens, Sally t'a fait parvenir ça !  
  
Je prends les papiers, c'est la carte d'identité de Yùù, l'acte de naissance, passeport, tous au nom de Maxwell.  
  
_Lyria avait tout fait marquer à mon nom.  
  
_Duo il faut que tu saches que Lyria avait un cancer en stade terminal, elle serait morte de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait absolument te retrouver. Sally me l'a dit ce matin, elle t'a laissé ça aussi. Je prends la lettre, l'ouvre et la lis.  
  
« Duo  
  
J'ai réussi, après t'avoir quitté, à survivre sur L2 car j'avais encore des économies (c'est moi qui avais gardé l'argent de la tournante). Je sais j'aurais dû t'en passer, mais j'ai percuté que cette nuit nous ne nous étions pas protégés et qu'avec de la chance, j'allais tomber enceinte. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant au lieu de faire le tapin dans la rue. Mon v?u a été réalisé grâce à toi, Duo chéri, et regarde comme il te ressemble. Je l'ai appelé Yùù Maxwell pour lui laisser un peu de moi car il n'a rien d'autre. Ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux, c'est toi. Je t'ai cherché longtemps et je suis tombé sur J, il ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais même après avoir exécuté des boulots d'espionne. J'ai été repérée, j'espère avoir le temps de te confier Yùù, Sally et G viennent de me donner ta planque. Je suis pourchassée et je vais bientôt mourir de toute façon mais je veux que tu t'occupe de lui car après tout c'est ton fils.  
  
Soyez heureux ! ! ! ! !  
  
Bisous à tous les deux ! ! !  
  
Lyria  
  
PS : Je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi mignon que toi plus grand, je regrettes de ne pas le voir grandir mais promet moi de lui parler de moi et de lui construire un monde de paix.  
  
I love You !  
  
Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, elle l'avait gardé car elle en avait toujours rêvé et parce qu'il venait de moi et qu'elle m'aimait. Heero m'enlace et je me laisse aller de nouveau contre lui. Yùù ne comprenant pas mais me voyant pleurer s'y met aussi. Heero essuie mes larmes ainsi que celles de Yùù.  
  
_Oublie le passé, Duo et puis il ne faut pas pleurer en face de Yùù sinon lui aussi va s'y mettre.  
  
_Tu as raison Hee-chan !  
  
Je passe ma main sur mon visage puis souris.  
  
_Et si on sortait au parc, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.  
  
_Si tu veux.  
  
Une heure après, on est sur un banc, Yùù sur mes genoux en train de jouer avec son nounours, Heero a passé son bras autour de mes épaules. L'air frais matinal fait du bien.  
  
_Tu sais Heero, je suis bien là avec toi et Yùù.  
  
_Hmm !  
  
_Je vais garder Yùù parce que c'est mon enfant mais aussi parce que c'est grâce à lui si on est ensemble maintenant.  
  
_Chut !  
  
Heero passe son doigt sur ma bouche.  
  
_Je vois ce que tu veux dire et tu as raison, Yùù, toi et moi formons une famille qui s'agrandira quand les autres rentreront. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Yùù.  
  
Je lui souris, ce qu'il vient de me dire me réchauffe le coeur. Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément. On reste là un petit moment puis Yùù commence à avoir faim alors on rentre.  
  
Nous passons toute l'après-midi à faire des constructions de cubes. Yùù a vraiment du mal mais il nous fait rire, trop chou, même Heero s'est lâché pour lui montrer comment faire. Moi, j'ai trouvé un appareil photo et une pellicule et je m'amuse à les prendre tous les deux. Heero le remarque et c'est la course poursuite dans toute la maison, apparemment il n'apprécie pas. Finalement il me rattrape. Je suis étalé au sol, lui au-dessus de moi, le regard fixe, me tenant les poignets. J'approche mon visage du sien et on s'embrasse, nous n'avons jamais été plus loin que la dernière fois mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne suis pas pressé, j'aime le sentir possessif, aimant. Je le pends à la taille et le serre contre moi, je ne veux plus perdre ceux que j'aime, plus jamais.  
  
_Babouh !!!!!!  
  
On tourne la tête, Yùù est debout, il marche, enfin pas très bien.  
  
_Hee....Hee-chan, il me faut la photo.  
  
Il se pousse et la prend lui-même. Je récupère Yùù avant qu'il ne tombe, je suis heureux, il vient de faire ses premiers pas, je le fais voltiger autour de moi et l'embrasse.  
  
_Good Yùù, very well!!!  
  
Heero place l'appareil sur la table et vient se mettre à mes côtés.  
  
_Regarde l'objectif !  
  
_Yes !  
  
Je fais un grand sourire, le flash nous éblouit mais peu importe. Le dîner est agréable, Yùù n'arrête pas de rire. On a du mal à le coucher, je dois le bercer durant une demi heure avant qu'il ne daigne fermer les yeux. Je le couche dans le tas de couettes qu'on a prévu à cet effet. Puis je rejoins Heero sur le lit, je suis crevé.  
  
_C'est épuisant un gosse !!  
  
_T'as pas fini car si il devient comme toi, ça va être terrible  
  
_Hee-chan!!!!  
  
_Hai.  
  
_I love you!  
  
_so do I!!  
  
Je me pelotonne contre lui et sombre ainsi bercé par ses doigts passant et repassant sans fin le long de mon dos.  
  
A suivre  
  
Yami : et bientôt ce sera moins cool !!!!  
  
Aku : Niack !!!  
  
Manu-chan : Il a quel âge ce marmot ?  
  
Emmanuelle : Il est 'achement précoce le morveux !!  
  
Heero et Duo : c'est notre fils à nous !!!!  
  
Duo : ^^o  
  
Yami : oui tu peux le prochain chapitre, c'est fini les vacances !!!  
  
Duo : J'ai très peur !!  
  
Aku : Tu peux ! Tu peux !  
  
Manu-chan : Eh oh ! Pas de coups bas du genre mort subite du nourrisson, hein !  
  
Emmanuelle : S'il-vous-plaîîît ! Ne torturez pas Yùù !!!  
  
Heero : Sinon ce sera la mort subite de Yami et Aku.  
  
Aku : Essaye toujours de toucher à ma Yami et c'est toi qui meurt, Shinigami fait pale figure en face de moi !!!^^  
  
Yami : MERCHI mon n'Aku à moi !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : ^^  
  
Yami : Meuuuuuuuu non tu crois quand même pas qu'on va faire crever notre perso !!! Surtout qu'il ressemble à notre Dudu d'amour !!!!  
  
Duo : ^^o  
  
Reviews please dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!Please !!!!!!  
  
BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. le retour du reste du groupe

Genre : gundam wing Disclamers : Pas à moi !!!!!!!Mais Yùù si et ze vous le donne pas !!^^ 2+1 et 1+2 Shonen ai, POV de Duo et Heero, léger dégèlement de glaçon Note : alors ben ça avance petit à petit !!!!!!!^^ !!!J'espère que vous aimez !!^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne: Missi à toi!!! Passe toi aussi une bonne année riche en émotion et autres!!!^^  
  
Yami-Rose1: J'espère que leurs réactions te plaira moi j'adore je trouve que c'est pas mal et puis voila!!lol !! Pour J t'inquiète je ne l'aime pas non plus et je hais Réléna !!!Niack !!! Mais je me laisse emporter !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Kalhana : Contente de te retrouver sur pratiquement toutes mes fics !!^^ Est-ce que Draco et Harry auront un petit Yùù ça peut se faire !!^^ Kisu  
  
Et tous les autres, merci de me lire !!!^^  
  
Petit chat  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le retour du reste du groupe.  
  
POV d'Heero  
  
Je ne dors pas mais mon amour lui oui, la porte s'ouvre en bas.  
  
_Aie ! !  
  
_Chut Wufei !  
  
_J'y peux rien, j'ai marché sur quelque chose.  
  
Duo bouge ainsi que Yùù. Avec ce boucan, ils vont finir par me les réveiller. Je dépose Duo sur le matelas et descends jusqu'au couloir dans le noir. Wufei peste encore, j'allume la lumière.  
  
_Heero ? ? Sursaute Quatre.  
  
_Vos gueules, y'en a qui dorment ici ! !  
  
_S'cuse Heero. Répond Trowa.  
  
_N'empêche que je me suis éclaté le pied contre un...cube ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_Heero ? ? ? Questionne Quatre.  
  
_Que fait un cube dans le couloir ? ? ? Crie Wufei  
  
_Ta gueule Chang ! ! ! ! Si tu veux parler baisse d'un ton !  
  
_Non ! ! C'est encore le bordel de Maxwell, je n'imaginais pas qu'il jouait encore à ça !  
  
Je pose ma main sur mon visage. Se calmer, ne pas le frapper, ne rien faire.  
  
_Wufei la ferme ! !  
  
_Je fais ce que je veux !  
  
Je sens la colère monter mais un bras m'enlace la taille me calmant sur le coup, Duo se tient à mes côtés.  
  
_C'est quoi ce raffut ? Dit-il en baillant.  
  
_Salut Duo, désolé de t'avoir réveillé ! !  
  
_C'est rien Quat ! Au fait il est quelle heure ?  
  
_Minuit dix.  
  
Il sursaute, c'est l'heure où d'habitude Yùù réclame à manger, de plus on s'était couché tôt pour pouvoir dormir plus longtemps.  
  
_Maxwell c'est quoi ça ?  
  
Il ne fait pas attention à la question de Chang.  
  
_Hee-chan tu peux le faire, je reviens.  
  
Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de filer, je me dirige vers la cuisine sans prendre la peine de répondre à Wufei ni aux regards étonnés de Trowa et Quatre. Préparer le biberon, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour le moment.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Les cris de Wufei m'avaient réveillé et si ça continuait Yùù aussi.  
  
Je descends, Heero s'énerve et je le calme, un remède à la Duo qui marche particulièrement sur les petits n'Heero en mal de patience. Quand Quatre me dit l'heure, je trouve bizarre que Yùù ne réclame pas son manger. J'entre dans la chambre, je vois briller ses petits yeux, il devait savoir que j'allais venir. Je le prends dans mes bras et y retourne, les trois autres n'ont pas bougé.  
  
_Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.  
  
_Duo c'est quoi ? Demande Trowa.  
  
Je lui montre Yùù, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Lui, c'est Yùù, un bébé mon cher Trotro.  
  
_Ce qui explique la présence du cube.  
  
_Yes Quat. Sorry Wufei, j'ai oublié de le ranger.  
  
_Sorry ! Sorry ! Je vais t'en coller moi des Sorry, dégage le mouflet, moi j'en veux pas ici ! !  
  
_HOHEY t'es pas le chef ! !  
  
Là c'est trop, il ne parle pas comme ça de Yùù. Je m'approche de lui avec un regard de shinigami dans ses grands jours.  
  
_Tu le touche t'es mort, entendu, sache que je me ferais un plaisir de t'expédier loin de cette Terre.  
  
_Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe Chang, Shinigami est en rogne.  
  
Heero me balance le biberon que je réceptionne et fais boire Yùù. Heero ramasse les objets avant que Wufei ne se prennent les pieds dedans encore une fois.  
  
_Hee-chan ! ! Tu peux, je m'en occuperais demain.  
  
_Hai.  
  
Il prend le biberon et ébouriffe Yùù qui lui fait un grand sourire.  
  
_PAPA ! !  
  
Il l'embrasse sur le nez.  
  
_Oyasumi bout de chou ! !  
  
Il disparaît dans la cuisine.  
  
_Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ?  
  
_Disons que t'as dressé Heero ! ! Répond Quatre.  
  
Je tourne les talons et balance un vague bonne nuit, quand l'ordi bipe. Heero crie qu'il y va, il revient un peu plus tard.  
  
_Mission tous les cinq demain, nous devons aller à Sank, bal de Réléna, garde du corps.  
  
_On part quand ? Questionna Quatre.  
  
_Disons dix heures tapantes.  
  
_Ok !  
  
Je remonte me coucher mais cette fois je garde Yùù contre moi. Je n'entends pas Heero me rejoindre. Je m'endors comme une masse. Je me réveille, Heero dort, il a tout préparé et Yùù est sur le réveil pour manger. Je le prends et descends à la cuisine, Quatre s'y trouve déjà et prépare le petit dèj.  
  
_T'aurais du rester couché Quat.  
  
_Salut non je dormirais dans la voiture.  
  
_Yùù dit bonjour à Quatre.  
  
Je tends Yùù devant Quatre.  
  
_Bon...............jour..........Quat.  
  
_C'est bien, t'apprends vite.  
  
Je le lui mets dans les bras.  
  
_Garde le pendant que je lui prépare son biberon.  
  
Je commence à tout faire, Quatre me parle en même temps.  
  
_C'est grâce à lui si tu es avec Heero ?  
  
_Un peu, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant votre absence.  
  
_Je vois et Yùù ?  
  
_C'est un bébé ça se voit !  
  
_Tu ne comptes pas le garder !  
  
_Si !  
  
_En mission ?  
  
_Pour celle là oui, les autres j'aviserais.  
  
_Les profs sont au courrant ?  
  
_G et Sally, les autres ne doivent pas le savoir, ils n'ont pas besoin de toute manière.  
  
_Duo !!  
  
_Quoi ???  
  
Je sors le biberon du réchaud et récupère Yùù avant de m'asseoir à la table.  
  
_Maman !!!  
  
Yùù tente d'attraper ma natte, je lui fourre la tétine dans la bouche et il se met à boire.  
  
_Il te prend pour sa mère et Heero son père.  
  
_Yes, c'est comme ça depuis deux jours !  
  
_Duo !!  
  
Quatre s'assoit en face de moi.  
  
_Je sens bien que tu es bien plus heureux depuis que tu es avec Heero ça se voit mais ne t'attache pas à Yùù.  
  
_Pourquoi ??  
  
_Il ne peut pas vivre avec nous, il faut le confier à un orphelinat ou au commissariat pour qu'il retrouve sa famille.  
  
_Il n'en a plus à par nous, tu crois qu'il est arrivé là tout seul.  
  
_Non.  
  
Je commence à m'énerver légèrement.  
  
_Sa mère est morte dans mes bras, à cause de J en partie et de la mienne aussi.  
  
Ses derniers mots ont été : protège le.je t'en prie. Je n'oublierais jamais cette voix suppliante, ce sang dans le couloir, je veux que là haut elle sache que je m'occupe de Yùù, son calvaire sur Terre est fini. C'est mon tour de prendre la suite et avec Heero on se débrouille pas mal.  
  
Je pleure, tremble, le lait coule autour de la bouche de Yùù, je tente de me ressaisir mais Quatre recommence.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais ce que je te dis est vrai, Yùù ne pourra rester, il lui faut une nouvelle famille.  
  
Je me lève la gifle part tout seul.  
  
_NOUVELLE FAMILLE, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Quatre !! Trowa, Wufei et Heero entrent surpris que je sois tant en colère. La joue de Quatre vire au rouge, il est encore sous le coup.  
  
_JAMAIS, mais alors là JAMAIS je ne confierais Yùù à quelqu'un d'autre, Quatre. Je ne pourrais JAMAIS, c'est comme si tu me disais de donner une partie de moi. J'AIME Yùù, j'ai aimé Lyria, elle m'a protégée, elle l'a fait pour Yùù, ce que j'ai vécu vous ne le vivrez JAMAIS !! OH !! My God JAMAIS !!! Yùù vivra ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte à le faire seul, c'est entendu.  
  
_Duo !!  
  
_Pas de Duo, y en a marre !! Sachez maintenant que nous sommes six, Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo et Yùù Maxwell !! COMPRIS Yùù est mon enfant et j'y tiens !!!  
  
Je sors en trombe de la cuisine avec Yùù, le pose sur le sol de la salle de bain et laisse l'eau coulé le long de mon corps. Ce calmer et vite sinon j'vais exploser quelqu'un, calme, zen pour Yùù, pour Heero.  
  
A suivre  
  
Yami : roo !! Ça commence à devenir actif !!  
  
Aku : Ben faut bien sinon ce n'est pas drôle !!!^^  
  
Duo : Missi c'est trop gentil pour nous !  
  
Yami : Tu n'as pas fini de déguster !!^^  
  
Wufei : Je compatis avec toi !!  
  
Aku : Attends, vous aussi vous allez déguster faut pas croire !!  
  
Trowa : Pas touche à mon Quatre !!  
  
Manu-chan : Oué, défends-le Trowa, vu comme je les connais, ces deux là en on pas finis avec vous.  
  
Emmanuelle : Soyez pas trop méchants.  
  
Yami et Aku le regard mauvais : Ze sais pas !!!!!Pi être !!!^^  
  
Reviews please !!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Les amis sont là pour aider

Voila la suite, le chapitre est court mais promis celui d'après sera plus long !!^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : kikou !!! Vi c'est vrai mais les colères de Duo sont dévastatrice du moins moi c'est comme ça que je l'aime !! Mais le pitit Quatre s'en remettra !! Kisu !  
  
Yami-Rose1: hello!! Et vi ne faut pas les séparer, tel père tel fils !!^^ Notre pitit n'hee-chan il va se motiver !!! Wufei moi je trouvais ça marrant de lui faire ce coup là !! le pauvre !!^^ Moi je déteste Réléna mais c'est une bonne poire donc ça va !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Kisu !^^  
  
Tsukinoartemis : contente que tu aimes et dsl pour mon mélange promis maintenant je fais attention !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
DeathSlave : Ohayo !! Si je te l'ai pas encore dit, j'adore ton pseudo !!^^ Sinon ben pour l'action il en faut sinon c'est plat et j'aime pas quand c'est plat !!!^^ Voila en espérant que la suite te plaira !! Kisu !  
  
Poufette : Salut ma copine !! Alors ben missi de pousser ta gueulante, c'est vrai que ma fic n'attire pas grand monde mais bon !! Il est bo mon pitit Yùù, ne !!!^^ Pour Wufei j'ai un bouclier nommé Aku mon pitit chéri a moi que j'aime lui il me protégera mais j'aime trop mon pitit Yùù !! Tu verras la suite !!^^ Si tu veux je peux te faire de la pub moi ça me gène pas !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Petit chat7 : Les amis sont là pour aider.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Duo s'est vraiment emporté, je le comprends, moi aussi j'aime Yùù. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.  
  
_T'expliques là Yui, pasque j'ai rien suivit.  
  
Et voilà, ça retombe sur moi.  
  
_Il faut que vous sachiez une chose, je ne sais pas qui était Lyria, ni comment c'est arrivé mais Sally m'a démontré par a+b que Duo en est le père et apparemment lui n'en a pas eu besoin. Observez Yùù et vous verrez qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, tant physiquement que moralement. Yùù a les yeux améthyste, il est châtain, il aime le noir, sa peau est pâle et leurs caractères sont semblables. Lyria est morte il y a deux jours, seul Sally et G sont au courant et seront les seuls pour le moment. Même moi j'ai décidé que J n'en saurait rien. Vous devez accepter Yùù, lorsque Lyria est arrivée, Duo a reçu le choc de sa vie en apprenant la naissance de son bébé, ça lui a rappelé des souvenirs horribles. C'est Yùù qui l'a fait rester ici et moi aussi. Vous vous habituerez à Yùù, il est adorable, on se débrouillera pour les missions mais sachez que Duo préférera quitter le groupe que d'abandonner son enfant.  
  
Je m'arrête à bout de souffle, ils ont tous l'air surpris par un tel discours de ma part et aussi par le contenu.  
  
_Entendu Heero, on garde Yùù et on vous soutient tous les deux.  
  
_Arigato Quatre.  
  
_Pour Sank ? Demande Wufei.  
  
_Ben Duo va emmener Yùù, Réléna va me faire chier, à part ça, tout baigne.  
  
_Mouai ! !  
  
_Quoi encore Chang, t'es pas convaincu ! !  
  
_Pas sur le fait que Réléna appréciera le « papa » et le « maman » de Yùù.  
  
_Tant pis.  
  
Je m'arrête, un corps trempé est collé à mon dos, Yùù à quatre pattes à mes pieds.  
  
_I am sorry de m'être emporter, j'aurais du vous expliquez avant que Yùù était de moi, mais c'est Heero qui vous l'a dit. Yùù est petit et je l'aime beaucoup. Je veux le garder parce que j'ai vécu le fait de ne pas avoir de parents, d'être seul, de perdre tous ceux que j'aimais les uns après les autres. Sa mère Lyria est morte mais a tout fait pour me le confier allant jusqu'à jouer les espionnes pour J malgré son cancer. Il ne lui reste plus que moi, il ne s'en rend peut être pas compte mais croyez moi, il le comprendra assez tôt, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez comme un membre de notre groupe, comme sa famille. Je me suis lié à vous parce que vous êtes forts, vous ne mourez pas facilement mais Yùù est faible alors j'espère que vous prendrez soin de lui comme vous le faites pour moi.  
  
Le silence envahit la salle de nouveau, Duo nous a fait passer son sentiment de la famille. Je le fais passer de mon dos à mon torse et le serre contre moi, il doit revenir de la salle de bain, trempé comme il est et habillé.  
  
_Promis Duo, Yùù fait partie de notre famille pour les missions trop longues, je le laisserais à mes s?urs. Tu es d'accord.  
  
_Merci Quat-chan, Sorry pour ta joue.  
  
Il s'agenouille et récupère Yùù.  
  
_Tu as entendu Yùù, tu as une nouvelle famille.  
  
_Maman ! !  
  
Il l'embrasse puis se tourne avec son grand sourire avant de sautiller jusqu'à Trowa et de lui mettre dans les bras. Le concerné semble embarrassé.  
  
_Tu restes sage Yùù, on revient. Trowa, tu ne le fais pas tomber.  
  
_Euh !  
  
_Thanks ! ! Faut qu'on se change.  
  
Il me tire dans les escaliers puis dans la chambre.  
  
_Je sais qu'il va y avoir un probleme avec Réléna mais...  
  
Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
_Duo, Réléna a toujours été un probleme pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais on fera comme toujours, elle me collera. On essayera juste de ne pas jouer les intimes, pas en mission et puis advienne que pourra, on avisera sur place. Je prends possession de ses lèvres humides pour une longue minute de silence.  
  
_En attendant, changeons nous, on part bientôt.  
  
_Yes Hee-chan ! ! !  
  
« « «   
  
POV de Duo.  
  
J'enfile un débardeur et un jean, Heero prend les bagages, je parts récupérer Yùù dans la cuisine. Je souris en voyant la scène, Quatre a le bébé sur les genoux et s'amuse, Trowa surveille son amant et Wufei a un demi sourire.  
  
_Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ! !  
  
_Il est trop chou, Duo, il te ressemble trop ! !  
  
_Un peu. Dis-je en le récupérant alors que Quatre me le tend.  
  
_Vous êtes près ? Demande Heero en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
_Oui chef ! Dit quatre.  
  
_Dans ce cas en route.  
  
On monte en voiture et Heero démarre, je suis devant à ses cotés, Yùù sur mes genoux. Je lui fais admirer le paysage et il a l'air de l'apprécier, les champs, les oiseaux, les arbres, il n'y a pas tout ça sur L2. Au bout d'une heure il dort avec son ours, je regarde derrière, Wufei est collé à la vitre tandis que Quatre a glissé sur Trowa et somnole et l'oreiller vivant a fermé les yeux. Je mets l'autoradio pas trop fort pour ne réveiller personne. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux jour, Heero ne m'aurais jamais permis d'allumer quoi que ce soit dans cette voiture. Je me cale dans mon siège et réfléchis, Réléna ne connaît pas la relation de Quat- chou et Tro, ni la mienne avec Heero. Ça va encore être une mission foireuse, je le sens. Je m'endors avec mes doutes.  
  
Je suis réveillé par la voiture qui freine.  
  
_On est où ? Dis je en baillant.  
  
_Déjeuner.  
  
_Cool ! ! ! !  
  
On déjeune sur l'herbe au bord de la route, Sank n'est pas tout près. Quatre donne le biberon à Yùù et je crois qu'il aime bien. Moi je les trouve touchants tous les deux.  
  
On remonte, cette fois Trowa conduit et Wufei sert de copilote. Quatre ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Heero et moi je le suis sur l'autre.  
  
« « «   
  
POV D'Heero.  
  
Ça y est me voilà métamorphosé en coussin pour les deux gosses du groupe, non c'est vrai, j'oublie Yùù que j'ai récupéré sur mes genoux avant que Duo ne le laisse tomber et il roupille comme les deux autres. Je soupire, ce bébé est kawai, tel père, tel fils.  
  
Je pose ma tête sur celle de Duo et me laisse aller moi aussi sur le chemin des rêves grâce à l'odeur fruitée de Duo sans oublier de caler Yùù pour qu'il ne tombe pas.  
  
_ Debout ! ! On est arrivé !  
  
_Crie moins fort Wufie ! !  
  
_Maxwell ! ! Wufei, tu inverses le i et le e et ça te donne Wufei.  
  
_Oki Wufie ! !  
  
Il soupire, désespéré par ce baka de natté.  
  
_Allez Duo sort!  
  
_Yes Hee-chan.  
  
Je souris, l'embrasse et le pousse dehors avant de l'y rejoindre.  
  
A peine sortit, un crie strident me parvient.  
  
_HHHHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Réléna NON ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo vient de crier mais elle me saute dessus, je n'ai pas percuté que je tenais Yùù et ben on peut facilement imaginer ce qu'un poids lourd peut faire comme dégât. Elle me fait perdre l'équilibre et je lâche Yùù.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Yami : NIACK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Manu : NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!  
  
Aku : Tu es vache là ! ! Couper à ce moment ! ! !  
  
Yami : Vi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ze sais, ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai eu envies d'un coup de couper là ! ! ! !^^  
  
Aku : Kamisama ! ! ! Elle est folle ! ! !  
  
Manu : Donnez -moi une hache, une hache ! Quelque chose de tranchant  
  
Emmanuelle : Yami, tu es une bonne amie, ainsi c'est en amie que je te donne ce conseil : COURS SI TU TIENS A TA VIE !!!!!!  
  
Les G-boys, Manu, et Emmanuelle se précipitent sur Yami avec diverses armes perforantes, tranchantes, explosives etc.  
  
Yami qui court, Aku qui essaye de la protéger, je dis bien essaye, et la suite ben vous l'aurez si ils l'a tue pas d'ici là.  
  
Reviews !!!^^ 


	8. Mission

Réponses reviews :  
  
misao girl : Kikou ! Pas grave si tu n'as pas pu reviewer !!! ^^ Sinon ben merci de le faire quand tu as le temps et pi voila !!!!!!!!^^ C'est zentil !!^^ Sinon je suis contente que mes discours te plaisent franchement c'est ce que j'adore aussi avec la suite mais tu comprendras pourquoi après !!^^ Un oreiller aussi chou moi aussi en veux bien un !! Aku : ^^o ! Yami : Vip c'est bon je sais je vais faire un cosplay du petit n'hee-chan j'ai du courage !!^^ Voila !! Kisu  
  
Lunicorne : lol tu veux du Réléna Parmentier !!! Moi ça me va !!^^ Allez kisu !!  
  
Ouky: Vive les pitchouns!!!!lol !! T'inquiète voila la suite, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant !! Kisu  
  
ChtiteElfie: Beurk! Réléna au dîner eurk !!! Mon pitit Yùù a de ces fans !!^^ Happy !! Kisu !  
  
Voila donc la suite, je tiens aussi à prévenir que je rentre en exam cette semaine et qu'en suite je suis assez occupée !!^^ Donc je pense mettre du temps pour le prochain chapitre, j'en suis désolé donc voila !!!Mais je fais le plus vite possible !!!  
  
Petit chat8 : Mission  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Arg !! Non !! Tout mais pas ça, Heero a reçut Réléna de plein fouet et Yùù vient de prendre son premier vol. Je le réceptionne de justesse, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.  
  
_Calme, calme, tout va bien mon chéri.  
  
Je le serre contre moi pour le rassurer.  
  
_Réléna dégage ! ! Tu n'as pas entendu Duo ! !  
  
Elle se relève avant qu'Heero ne la pousse à terre.  
  
_Je vous jure, il va bien ?  
  
_Yes, j'aurais dû faire carrière dans le rugby.  
  
_T'es trop poids plume Maxwell ! !  
  
_Wufie ! ! ! ! T'es missant avec moi ! !  
  
_Oui !  
  
Je pose Yùù sur le siège de l'auto pour aller récupérer mes bagages.  
  
_Tu ne bouges pas bout de chou.  
  
Je rejoinds les autres.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Plus de peur que de mal Quat-chan.  
  
_Cette onna est vraiment une calamité ! Lâche Wufei.  
  
_I agree with you, Wufei!  
  
_Maxwell ! ! !  
  
_Yes Wu....  
  
_OOUUIINN ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je me retourne, Yùù est dans les bras de Réléna et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Je coure et le lui retire des mains.  
  
_Pas touche princesse !  
  
Je le berce et il se calme.  
  
_Maman ! !  
  
_Chut je suis là ! !  
  
Je prends l'ours et le lui mets dans les bras, il retrouve son sourire.  
  
_Duo ! ! !  
  
_Yes Hee-chan !  
  
_Sally a écrit : elle veut que Yùù prenne une alimentation normale maintenant, il ne doit plus souffrir de malnutrition.  
  
_Oki ! !  
  
Plus besoin de se lever en pleine nuit, Heero me rejoind avec mon sac.  
  
_Tu veux que je le prenne ?  
  
_Non c'est bon, occupe toi plutôt de Yùù.  
  
_Thanks Hee-chan.  
  
« « «   
  
POV de Heero.  
  
Je porte les deux sacs à bout de bras mais Duo a l'air si heureux avec son bébé, ils ont vraiment le même sourire. Il sautille devant moi en discutant avec Quatre et moi je me coltine Réléna.  
  
_Vous avez la charge d'un bébé ?  
  
_Hai  
  
_Il ne vous gène pas durant vos missions ?  
  
_Sait pas c'est la première.  
  
_Vous comptez le garder ?  
  
_Hai !  
  
Réléna s'arrête surprise, je la plante là. Bien sûr qu'on le garde et pour rien au monde je ne laisserais Duo et Yùù me quitter.  
  
Réléna nous montre nos chambres, celle de Duo est à l'opposée de la mienne et bizarrement celle de Réléna est tout juste à côté. Il ne fait pas de remarque, ni Quatre et Trowa qui auraient préféré dormir ensemble, chacun se débrouillera au coucher.  
  
Enfin le bal arrive, on se retrouve vêtus de cet uniforme immonde qu'on porte pour les soirées avec une chemise à col serré. Je distribue le matériel et les consignes.  
  
_Ce sont des appareils spéciaux, ils analysent les ondes mentales donc pas besoin de parler de plus si vous souhaitez conversez à une personne précise, il vous suffit d'y penser très fort. Compris ?  
  
_Yes chef !  
  
_Maxwell cesse donc de faire le gamin ! !  
  
_Hee-chan je peux en mettre un à Yùù comme ça je saurais si il y a un problème.  
  
_Vous êtes là pour me protéger, pas pour faire du gardiennage de poupon. [1] Je ne stoppe pas Duo qui lui envoie son poing dans la gueule. _Du..Duo ? ? ! ! _Ta life je m'en tape, pour moi tu n'es qu'une mission de plus à accomplir. J'aurai préféré avoir à détruire une base d'OZ plutôt que de protéger ton petit cul de princesse, alors pour mon petit Yùù, je fais ce que je veux, CAPITO ? Réléna en reste coite, Duo a la colère facile en ce qui concerne Yùù. Je lui envoie deux appareils. _Attrape ! ! Il réceptionne et me fait un de ses superbes sourires.  
  
_Thanks Hee-chan !  
  
Il disparaît.  
  
_Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Mais ?  
  
_Quoi encore Réléna ?  
  
_Tu lui en as donné un pour le mioche, ce sale mouflet.  
  
Cette fois c'est la main de Quatre qui vient s'écraser sur sa joue.  
  
_Quatre ? Se surpris à crier Trowa.  
  
_Duo a raison, il nous a tous remonté les bretelles ce matin, nous ne vivons que pour nos missions, à un point qu'on gâche notre vie. En ce qui me concerne, je change de chambre et dormirais avec Trowa.  
  
Il sort en claquant la porte.  
  
_Y en a d'autres qui veulent me frapper ?  
  
_Avec plaisir mais je préfères aller calmer Mon Quatre.  
  
_Moi je vais inspecter la salle.  
  
Wufei et Trowa sortent plus calmement que le petit blond.  
  
_Pas de remarque Heero?  
  
_Hm !  
  
Je ne m'occupe plus d'elle et range.  
  
_Question Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble ?  
  
_Bravo, ta logique m'avait échappée Réléna. Si, je te donne juste un conseil, un sujet à éviter.  
  
_Lequel ?  
  
_Yùù !  
  
_Le gosse ?  
  
_Hai !  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était le sujet qui a déclenché la saute d'humeur.  
  
_Je ne vous comprendrais jamais vous cinq. Comment faites vous pour vivre ensemble avec vos caractères et puis toi, je me demande comment tu survis avec Duo et ses crises, Trowa et Quatre ensemble et Wufei qui est taciturne.  
  
_On ne te demande justement pas de comprendre, nous formons juste une famille.  
  
Je la laisse à mon tour méditer sur ma réponse.  
  
Une heure après, on est en place, la salle se remplit rapidement et on ne communique plus que par mental.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Rien dans le secteur 2.  
  
_Ni le 3.  
  
_Idem pour le 4.  
  
_5 non plus.  
  
_Ok ! Ouvrez l'?il !  
  
Réléna m 'accoste.  
  
_Heero tu danses ?  
  
_Pas le temps.  
  
_Allez Quatre a bien dit que la vie privée passait avant les missions.  
  
J'ai envie de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais je me laisse entraîner.  
  
_Quand Yùù est il arrivé ?  
  
_Il y a deux jours !  
  
_Duo a l'air d'y tenir beaucoup.  
  
_Oui c'est son bien le plus précieux.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
Je ne réponds pas.  
  
« « «   
  
POV de Duo.  
  
J'en ai marre d'errer à travers cette foule, j'ai envie d'embrasser Heero. Je heurte quelqu'un.  
  
_Scusez moi ! !  
  
_Tu dois être Duo Maxwell.  
  
Je regarde la jeune fille en face de moi.  
  
_Je suis Dorothy, une amie de Réléna et un peu d'Heero.  
  
Je tilts.  
  
_Ah oui ! ! Heero nous a parlé de vous.  
  
_Au fait tu ne saurais pas où est Réléna ?  
  
_Non mais je peux dem...  
  
Je me stoppe net, plus besoin de chercher, il y a un attroupement autour de la piste de danse.  
  
_Ils sont ensemble, enfin ! !  
  
Je ne relève pas sa phrase et me contente d'engager la conversation avec Heero.  
  
_Alors on danse ?  
  
_Baka !  
  
_Tu ne peux pas revoir ton vocabulaire ! ! Sinon tout le monde te regarde mon chou.  
  
_Ai shiteru Duo et que toi ! !  
  
_I love you me too ! ! Tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux.  
  
_Baka  
  
_Alors vire sa tête de ton épaule.  
  
_Gomen Duo. Tu veux que je te montre un truc sympa avec cet appareil ?  
  
_C'est quoi ?  
  
_ça va te plaire, tu es prêt ?  
  
_Tu me fais peur mais, yes.  
  
_ferme les yeux.  
  
J'obéis et je sens quelque chose dans tout mon corps, c'est chaud, agréable. Je crois ce que dis Heero, je ressens son amour, son corps contre moi, ça c'est le pouvoir spirituel. Heero vient de me balancer des sensations via mental.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Je te veux contre moi pour de vrai.  
  
_Moi aussi Duo.  
  
_Duo ça va ?  
  
J'emmerge, Dorothy me secoue.  
  
_Oui oui !  
  
Je me stoppe net, je viens d'entendre un déclic.  
  
_A TERRE ! ! ! !  
  
Je pousse Dorothy, tout le monde se couche.  
  
BOOOMMMMM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je prends l'explosion dans le dos et suis projeté plus loin.  
  
_Duo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hurle Heero.  
  
Mon dos, shit, j'ai mal, cette douleur, je sombre.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Yami : Oui je sais je suis sadique en ce moment que des chapitres qui finissent mal mais moi je sais pas ou les couper sinon !!!^^o  
  
Aku : Dit plutôt que t'es sadique !!  
  
Yami : Missant mais bon voila quoi je vais me faire tuer de partout  
  
Yami qui se planque car sa béta arrive ainsi que l'autre folle. Aku qui sourit sadiquement.  
  
Aku : Manu !! Emmanuelle !!! Kikou !!!!!! Alors ça va ?  
  
Yami : ^^o Planqué sous la table  
  
Emmanuelle et Manu : *sourire sourire* Oh Aku quelle bonne surprise !!  
  
Manu : J'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un armurier spécialisé dans les armes de tortures médiévales.  
  
Emmanuelle : On a plus qu'à capturer Yami.  
  
Aku : Et Réléna.  
  
Manu : On allège la peine pour Yami ?  
  
Emmanuelle :*brandi un casse-tête* tu pactises avec l'ennemi !  
  
Manu : Non mais ririna s'en est pris plein la gueule, ça vaut un allègement..  
  
Emmanuelle : mouaiff, quess t'en penses Aku ?  
  
Aku : Niack !!!^^  
  
Que va-t-il se passer, que prépare Aku, la suite au prochain épisode !!  
  
Reviews Please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Un bébé manque à l’appel

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
misao girl : Kikou !! Contente que mon idée de discussion par penser te plaise moi aussi aimerais bien que ça existe sinon ben la Réléna en prends souvent plein la gueule avec moi !!^^ Bref pour le Duo lui il a rien pour le moment !!^^o Kisu  
  
ChtiteElfie: Pitit Duo et ben je sais pas encore si il sera sauf !! Nan je blague voila la suite et donc tu verras !!^^  
  
Ouky: voila la suite aussi vite que je peux du moins!!!^^ Contente que tu aimes !!^^ Kisu  
  
Yami-Rose1: Ohayo!!! Voila la suite et amuse toi bien !!!^^  
  
Désolé de ne peut pas avoir écrit plus mais si vous voulez une suite et ben là j'ai pas eu le temps mais promis la prochaine fois y aura plus de blabla !!!^^  
  
Petit chat9 : Un bébé manque à l'appel.  
  
POV d'Heero  
  
J'entends Duo hurler puis l'explosion, je sens juste la douleur de mon amour car il n'a pas déconnecté l'appareil. Il a mal, si mal, je laisse Réléna.  
  
_SORTEZ DU CHATEAU ! ! ! !  
  
Je me jette sur Duo, il a une sérieuse plaie dans le dos. Je le prends dans mes bras. Explosions de nouveau dans les secteurs 3, 4,5 et enfin 1.  
  
Tout le monde évacue, le feu a prit de part et d'autre de la salle. Je retrouve les autres sains et saufs.  
  
_Je vais le soigner Heero.  
  
_Tu crois que ça va aller Quatre ?  
  
_Mais oui, calme toi !  
  
Duo revient à lui.  
  
_Aie, j'ai mal ! !  
  
_Ne bouge pas sinon tu vas te faire encore plus de mal.  
  
_Des blessés ? Demande Réléna.  
  
_Yes moi, tu dois être contente après ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
_Je ne suis pas rancunière Duo !  
  
Il lui lance un regard, on voit qu'il ne la croit pas vraiment.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
POV De Duo  
  
Ce que je viens d'entendre me fait rire, elle pas rancunière, j'aurais tout entendu. Quatre enlève ma veste, c'est à ce moment que je percute quelque chose. Je me lève d'un coup et m'écroule au sol en crachant du sang.  
  
_Duo ne bouge pas ! ! Crie Quatre.  
  
Je me relève malgré tout, je rebranche le système de Yùù, il pleure.  
  
_Il faut que j'y retourne ! ! !  
  
Je suis affolé, je pars en courant mais Trowa me stoppe.  
  
_Tu restes là ! ! T'es blessé ! !  
  
_NNNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je crie, me débat, je pète un plomb totalement, le visage en larme.  
  
_Vous ne l'entendez pas, Yùù, Yùù est encore à l'intérieur.  
  
Je griffe Trowa, il me lâche, je me lance en courant dans les flammes. Le palais brûle de partout, c'est un vrai four. J'esquive les poutres qui s'écroulent, j'atteins l'étage des chambres avec beaucoup de mail, heureusement le feu est encore léger par ici. J'entre dans ma chambre, Yùù tousse, je le prends dans mes bras, le couvre de ma chemise. Je ne vois presque plus rien avec la fumée, j'ai trop chaud.  
  
Je prends quelque chose dans le dos et m'effondre au sol, non pas maintenant, sauver Yùù, cet être cher à mon c?ur.....le noir.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
POV d'Heero.  
  
Duo me fait peur à s'énerver de la sorte, Trowa saigne à présent et Duo a disparu dans les flammes. Il est blessé et affolé.  
  
Une pensée effroyable traverse mon esprit et si il ne revenait pas. JE me mets à trembler, c'est impensable, Shinigami ne meurt pas.  
  
_Heero ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. Me demande Réléna.  
  
_D......Du.....  
  
Pour la première fois j'ai peur.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_J'ai.....froid....le....vide.  
  
Est ce cela la peur, le froid, le vide ? Oui je vais perdre l'être qui m'est le plus cher. NON ! Je ne le veux pas ! Je sors de ma léthargie.  
  
_DUO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Je pars en courrant vers l'endroit où a disparu la silhouette de celui que j'aime. J'entre dans la maison, chaud, je fonce sans faire attention aux brûlures, sans éviter les morceaux qui tombent, je cours. Arrivé dans la chambre, les flammes ont dévoré la moitie de la pièce. Mon c?ur s'arrête, il est là, étalé au sol.  
  
_Duo ! ! !  
  
Je le rejoinds et relève sa tête, il respire, Yùù aussi. Comment faire pour sortir sans risquer un peut plus leurs vies ?  
  
_Hee...Hee-chan.  
  
_Chut tais toi !  
  
_L'eau.....eau...  
  
Mais oui, je le prends dans mes bras et passe dans la pièce d'à coté qui n'est pas encore touchée.  
  
Je fais couler l'eau de la douche, je n'en sort qu'une fois tout le monde trempé et je pars comme je suis venu avec un peu plus d'attention à cause de mes paquets. C'est plus dur que l'allée, les salles sont totalement brûlées, je vois flou mais c'est déjà ça. Enfin la lumière s'estompe, du bruit, l'air libre et respirable, je cours jusqu'au groupe que je viens de quitter, il n'a pas bougé. Je dépose Duo près de Quatre et récupère Yùù.  
  
_Tu l'as protégé il n'a rien.  
  
Il me fait un faible sourire avant de tousser.  
  
_Merci.....tu....peux le..garder.  
  
_Hai !  
  
_Bon de la place maintenant, Trowa tu m'aides, vous deux, éloignez vous.  
  
J'obéis et laisse Quatre soigner Duo, Yùù reprends connaissance.  
  
_PPPPPAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !......MMMMAAAAMMMAAAANNN ! ! !  
  
_Chut Yùù, Chut ! !  
  
_MAAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAANNNNN ! ! ! !  
  
_Calme toi il va arriver.  
  
_Heero tu peux m'expliquer enfin ce qu'il t'a prit de partir ainsi ?  
  
_MMMAAMMAAANN ! ! OUIN ! !  
  
Yùù gesticule dans tous les sens en pleurant et criant.  
  
_Il va venir ! ! Calme toi ! !  
  
_MMMAAMMAANN ! ! ! MAMMAANN ! ! !  
  
_Chut !  
  
_Il te prends pour son père et Duo sa mère ?  
  
_Hai !  
  
_Et ça ne te gène pas ?  
  
_Iie !  
  
_MMAAMMAANN ! !  
  
Les yeux de Yùù sont brouillés par les larmes, je ne veux pas le voir comme ça déjà que je ne le tolère pas chez Duo alors Yùù. Je les essuie.  
  
_Ne pleure pas, Duo va venir.  
  
_PPAAPPAA ! ! ! MMAAMMAANN ! ! ! !MMMAAMMAANN ! !  
  
Il crie de plus en plus fort.  
  
_Fais le taire Heero ! ! Hurle Réléna.  
  
_Yùù regarde de moi, je suis là et Duo va venir.  
  
_MAAAMMMAAANN ! ! !  
  
Deux mains le saisissent et me le retirent.  
  
_Yùù je suis là, ne pleure pas mon bébé.  
  
_Maman ! !  
  
_Vi, chut, tu ne crains plus rien, je ne te laisserais plus seul, alors ne pleure pas.  
  
Je regarde la scène Duo pleure mais Yùù s'est calmé.  
  
_Mon p'tit Yùù, j'ai eu si peur.  
  
Je sens Duo contre mon torse, il vient de se jeter contre moi, il serre toujours Yùù dans ses bras.  
  
_Heero ! ! Thanks ! ! Thanks ! ! !  
  
Il glisse au sol, je le suis, on est à genoux.  
  
_Sans toi, non, Heero Thanks ! ! ! !  
  
Je rabats mes bras sur son dos bandé et le serre dans mes bras en faisant gaffe de ne pas lui faire plus de mal.  
  
_Calme toi Duo, calme toi !  
  
Je fais la même chose que pour Yùù, Duo n'a plus que quelques sanglots. Je lui caresse la tête en essayant de l'apaiser.  
  
_Décidément j'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui ! Lâche Réléna.  
  
Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arrivent.  
  
_Nous devons regrouper tout le monde dans le pavillon pour la nuit, les supérieurs ont été prévenus de l'échec en partie de la mission.  
  
_Il y est plus loin, je vais vous y conduire.  
  
On fait rassembler tout les invités, Duo est toujours contre moi, Quatre nous a mis sa veste sur les épaules.  
  
Les chambres sont réparties à ceux qui devaient passer la nuit au château quand à nous nous la passons dans la salle de briefing.  
  
Je réveille la bande au matin, Réléna entre avec le petit déjeuner et l'écran s'allume. Quel tempo.  
  
_Bonjour les garçons, princesse.  
  
_J ! Saluais-je pas très enjoué.  
  
On s'assoit autour de la table, Yùù est toujours dans la veste et dort.  
  
Notre jugement va commencer.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Yami : Celui n'est pas mieux, c'est que je vais vraiment me faire tuer ! ! !^^o  
  
Aku : Je la tiens Manu ! ! Emma ! ! Je l'ai ! ! !  
  
Manu : Emmanuelle apporte la camisole !!  
  
Yami : Lâche moi ! ! !  
  
Aku : ^^  
  
Emmanuelle : Mwahaha, Aku, boucle ce côté de la camisole sitoplé.  
  
Manu : Enlevez lui le bâillon, je crois que Yami veut dire quelque chose  
  
Emmanuelle : T'es sûr ?*Yami fait 'mmmph', Aku enlève la paire de chaussettes rayées de la bouche de l'autrice* Alors qu'est-ce qu'y a ?  
  
Yami : Promis la suite est positive !!!!  
  
Aku : Mais bien sur !!  
  
Duo : Je le sens mal ce coup là !!  
  
Yùù : Abba ba !!  
  
Duo : Vi mon chou moi aussi ze t'aime !!  
  
Yami : Yùù protect me !!  
  
Aku : Tu n'as pas honte de te servir d'un gosse comme bouclier ?!  
  
Yami regardant Yùù dans ses bras : Nannnn !!!  
  
Aku : ^^o manu Emma je sais plus quoi faire d'elle !!!!  
  
Emma *se gratte la tête* *Tout le monde se tourne avec espoir vers Manu. Qui arrose ses bégonias en se faisant un petit thé* *Tout le monde secoue la tête, navrés d'un tel spectacle*  
  
Manu : Ben quoi ? C'est bon le thé. Mais faut dire à Yami que Yùù est encore trop petit pour la cacher entièrement.  
  
Yami : ^^o  
  
PS : Pour ceux qui suivent mes deux fics gundam la suite de Miss colonie est en attentes de la semaine prochaine parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite, passe sèche mais la suite lundi prochain au plus tard !!!^^ 


	10. Lorsque les Gboys se serrent les coudes

Petit chat  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ouky: Kikou!!!!! Voila la suite!! Kisu !!  
  
Raziel : Contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui me suit autant que toi !!!!!^^ Espère que la suite ne te décevra pas pour les deux fics !!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
misao girl: Kikou!! T'inquiète pas trop pour eux ils ont l'habitude d'en baver mais bon je les adore!!!!^^ La suite tu la découvriras !!!^^ Content que ma fic te plaise !! Kisu !!  
  
Yuna Chan: Happy que tu aimes!!! La suite de miss colonie aura un peut de retard mais elle arrive promis !!!!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Yami-Rose1 : et vip ils sont dans la merde mais bon tu verras bien comment ça ce passe !!! Voila la suite !!! Kisu !!  
  
Me voila de retour alors j'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire !!!!  
  
_ Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je n'avais plus Internet et j'ai été malade.  
  
_La suite de petit chat ne viendra que dans un peut plus d'une semaine car ma béta est partie en vacances et il est hors de question que cette fic qu'elle betalect passe sans qu'elle l'ai corriger.  
  
_Miss colonie aura du retard car je suis en passe sèche d'inspiration mais promis elle arrive, c'est les vacances je vais pouvoir m'y consacrer un peu plus.  
  
_Dernier point petit chat est bientôt finit !!  
  
Voila je crois que je vous ai tout dit, place à la fic !!  
  
Chapitre10 : Lorsque les Gboys se serrent les coudes.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir J, entre lui et Réléna, ça ne va pas être ma journée.  
  
_Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? Heero que faisais-tu ?  
  
_Réléna m'a obligé à danser.  
  
J'aime bien le terme obligé.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
_Mademoiselle Dorothy me parlait.  
  
_Trowa ?  
  
_J'observais la salle.  
  
_Quatre ?  
  
Il rougit légèrement.  
  
_De même.  
  
_Wufei ?  
  
_Idem !  
  
G apparu à l'écran.  
  
_Salut tout le monde, Duo ça va ?  
  
_Yes !  
  
J reprit la parole.  
  
_Hier soir, j'ai appris des choses vous concernant tous les cinq. Il semblerait que deux d'entre vous aient levé la main sur Réléna et que la vie privée soit intervenue dans votre mission.  
  
G me fait signe que c'est Réléna. Bien sûr, l'ordi était resté sans surveillance.  
  
_Heero tu peux m'expliquer ?  
  
_Nous étions sur les nerfs par manque de sommeil dû à la perpétuelle continuation des missions.  
  
_Je te l'avais dit J, ils ont besoin de faire une pause.  
  
_G je m'en occupe. Ce n'est pas tout, Duo tu as mis ta vie en danger hier, pourquoi ?  
  
Je ne réponds pas.  
  
_Où est l'enfant ?  
  
_Il dort !  
  
_J'enverrais quelqu'un le chercher et on le conduira à un orphelinat.  
  
Je serre la mâchoire, rester calme, je suis surpris d'entendre Heero.  
  
_Si je puis me le permettre mais Yùù n'ira nul part.  
  
_Heero, ne conteste pas, tu n'es pas mieux, te jeter après Duo, un acte irréfléchis. Mais puis que tu es lancé que faisiez vous réellement hier soir ?  
  
_A vrai dire je me suis assoupis par manque de sommeil.  
  
_Ca m'étonne de toi Wufei !  
  
_Nous, nous étions ensemble ! Lâche Quatre et Trowa légèrement rouge pour l'un et tomate pour l'autre.  
  
_Et bien, Duo ? Heero ?  
  
_Nous discutions à l'aide du système !  
  
_Quoi tu parlais avec Duo alors que tu dansais avec moi.  
  
_La ferme ! ! Dit Heero, depuis que je suis ici, tu me gonfles, alors tais- toi.  
  
Elle s'assoit complètement à la masse.  
  
_Heero ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris !  
  
_Je m'en tape, ce que je sais là sur le moment c'est que vous voulez nous enlever Yùù.  
  
_Exact, le môme disparaîtra ce matin même. Je ne voulais pas que Duo le sache mais c'est raté, la séparation sera douloureuse mais faite.  
  
_JAMAIS ! ! !  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Vous ne m'enlèverez pas Yùù, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, je suis sous la tutelle de G et non sous la vôtre. Vous avez décidé du sort de Lyria et de Yùù mais pas du mien. Maintenant j'ai récupéré mon bébé vous voudriez me l'enlever, jamais ! J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet, si Yùù doit partir je le suivrais.  
  
_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.  
  
_Non réaliste je ne suis heureux que depuis qu'il est là alors........  
  
_Je suis contre le départ de Yùù ! !  
  
_HEERO ! ! ! ? ?  
  
_J'aime Yùù, il est un bien pour notre groupe, il nous soude, nous occupe et m'a fait découvrir de nombreuses choses humaines.  
  
_Comme ?  
  
_L'amour, la peur !  
  
_Entièrement d'accord !  
  
Cette fois c'est Quatre et Trowa, il se donne la main.  
  
_Yùù est adorable !  
  
_Et il nous divertit !  
  
_Wufei ton avis ? Questionne G.  
  
_Je suis d'accord avec le groupe depuis qu'il est là, les sautes d'humeurs de Duo concernant Yùù nous ont fait réfléchir, Quatre a giflé Réléna avant un sublime discours sur notre vie privée. J'avoue qu'il n'y aurait pas eu ça, je n'aurais pas prit plus de libertés.  
  
Court silence.  
  
_Je vois que vous êtes tous décidés à garder le fils de Duo, très bien mais au prochain échec à cause du mouflet, il part.  
  
L'écran s'éteint, on se retourne vers Réléna, furieux. Heero commence.  
  
_Tu as osé te plaindre à nos supérieurs ! ! !  
  
_Oui mais je pensais que la sentence serait plus intéressante.  
  
_Comme ?  
  
_Punition, plus de bébé quoi !  
  
_Tu disais ne pas être rancunière, laisse moi rire ! ! Dis-je.  
  
_Mais ris Duo, ris. Je ne savais pas qu'à 15 ans environ tu étais père, si je réfléchis bien, tu l'aurais eu à 13 ans ? Charmant.  
  
_Réléna ! ! Hurle Heero.  
  
_J'ai cru comprendre que le passé de ce cher Duo était encore une zone d'ombre pour tout le monde. Avouez que le voile tombe, un bébé à 13 ans, c'est pas courrant et ta copine, elle avait 25 ans, voyons sur L2, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin.  
  
Je tremble, je voulais oublier ce passé, Yùù m'en avait déjà fait revenir des bribes mais personne n'en avait rien su.  
  
_Réléna laisse Duo.  
  
_Mon petit Heero, tu n'as pas envie de savoir le passé de notre Duo ?  
  
_Non ! Le passé est le passé, le futur le futur et le présent le présent, chacun a sa vie. J'aime Duo, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ce qu'il a vécu. [1]  
  
_Tu.........Tu l'aimes ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_Hai Réléna !  
  
_Comment peux-tu aimer un mec avec un gosse et un passé inconnu ?  
  
_Silence ! ! Crie Quatre.  
  
_Non elle a raison, je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous, je vous mets dans la galère à cause de Yùù.  
  
_On ne te force pas !  
  
_C'est sympa, mais j'ai l'habitude d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Je commence, je suis né sur L2, les colonies déchets comme on l'appelait entre nous. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 3 ans, je me suis retrouvé seul dans la rue. Là ma première rencontre : Solo, jeune garçon de 5 ans, il m'a pris sous son aile, durant 6 ans, j'ai vécu avec lui et la bande que nous avions constituée puis Solo est mort lors de l'épidémie et notre bande fut disloquée, deuxième rencontre : L'église Maxwell, j'y ai vécut deux ans à peine avant qu'elle ne soit incendiée pour acte rebelle, troisième rencontre : Lyria et Sky qui étaient plus âgés et m'ont aidé. Nous avons survécut jusqu'au soir où Sky est mort en nous aidant à fuir. C'est cette nuit là où, avec Lyria, nous nous sommes consolés de nos frayeurs, d'où Yùù. Et enfin la dernière rencontre, G et les pilotes de Gundam, en les voyant j'ai su qu'eux survivraient, qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas, ils ne peuvent pas mourir simplement. Réléna tu as tes réponses, satisfaite ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas très explicatif tout ça, une bande, une église, un trio.  
  
Je resserre mes poings.  
  
_Je n'ai pas à te donner d'avantages d'explications.  
  
Elle se met à glousser.  
  
_Dis-moi juste comment tu gagnais de quoi manger !  
  
Tous les regards sont sur moi, je me suis lancé alors autant aller jusqu'au bout, je la fixe et souris.  
  
A suivre............  
  
Yami toujours cachée derrière Yùù: Cette fois c'est mieux nan ?  
  
Aku : Nan ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Yami : Y a pas de morts ! ! pas d'actions stoppé qu'est ce qui vous faut de plus ! ! !  
  
Manu : La crucifixion de Ririna ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Emmanuelle : Un panini jambon-fromage ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aku : La suite ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Yami : Ha ! !  
  
Yùù : Bababa ! ! ! !  
  
Yami : Toi au moins tu es avec moi ! !  
  
Yùù : Bababa bou ! !  
  
Yami : Moi aussi ze t'aime ! ! !  
  
Emmanuelle*avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des flonflons à la clamp qui tombent* : Qu'ils sont meugnons !! 


	11. Confession

Petit chat  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
misao girl : Chapitre triste !!!^^ Et celui la l'est encore !!^^ Kisu  
  
Lasgalenya : Zen !!! lol !! Povre Réléna elle est pas servit tout le monde la déteste !!^^ Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !!^^  
  
Yami-Rose1 : La suite un peut en retard mais ma béta à gentiment oublier de me renvoyer la pièce jointe !!^^ Bref the suite en espérant que ça te plaira !!^^ Kisu !!  
  
Ouky : Miss colonie updater et maintenant c'est le tout de petit chat !!^^ Bon je m'excuse d'avance pour la suite !!^^o povre Duo !!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Alana : lol !!! C'est sur que je pourrais la torturer mais ...........tu verras !!^^ Voila la suite et missi bicoup pour la review !!! Kisu !!  
  
Nahamy : Si tu veux tellement la tuer l'œuf de paque je te la laisse !!^^ Lol !! Kisu  
  
poufette : Je fais souffrir Duo parce que c'est lui qui me ressemble le plus et que c'était mon humeur lors de l'écriture de cette fic !!^^ Voila et pi c'est si mignon de les voir se consoler !!^^ Kisu  
  
lo : La suite, la suite, la voila !!! Les réactions !!^^ Kisu  
  
Voila, j'ai encore eu du retard mais on a eu avec ma bêta des problèmes de pièces jointes !!^^ Kisu  
  
Chapitre11 : Confession  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je souris à Réléna.  
  
_Le vol princesse, le vol est si simple, les gens sont si bêtes que même des enfants arrivent à voler. Est-ce cela que tu voulais entendre ou autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus, de plus dégradant comme comment Sky est mort, pourquoi ?  
  
Je ne me contrôle plus, les larmes coulent malgré moi, comme dans un film je revois tout, les clients les uns après les autres, les souffrances de mes débuts, de mes nuits. Je m'enlace en me frottant machinalement les bras.  
  
_Sais tu la douleur que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on aime, bien sûr, lorsqu'on a le bonheur, oui, pas de besoin de travail, tu es une princesse et moi, rien. Là est toute la différence, sur L2 tu ne survivrais pas, tu glousses, tu te trouves belle, tu donnes des ordres et tu veux que tout t'appartienne, tu n'es qu'une fillette à papa qui vit dans le luxe.  
  
Je reprends un peut d'air.  
  
_Je sais que chacun a imaginé mon passé mais tu dois être la plus proche et peut être même brûles-tu ? Heero a vu Lyria elle était belle, de jolie forme, un visage fin et un caractère à toutes épreuves. Tu veux la description de Sky ou bien l'imagines-tu ? Grand, brun, un corps musclé, de beaux yeux bleus et enfin moi ! Veux tu savoir ce que l'on disait de moi ?  
  
Je fais une courte pose pour lui laisser le temps de me répondre.  
  
_Vas y !  
  
_Je regroupais les deux autres, toutes les qualités, mince, élancé, yeux améthystes perçants, visage fin. Heureux au matin et triste au coucher.  
  
_Pourquoi ? Réléna venait de lâcher ces mots.  
  
Je refais un sourire mais cette fois je la vois reculer, je dois faire peur.  
  
_Qui connaît l'histoire que l'on appel « petit chat » ?  
  
_Moi ! ! Dit Quatre.  
  
_Tu peux me la raconter, please ! !  
  
_Euh oui bien sur ! C'est ma sœur qui me l'a raconté un jour qu'elle revenait de voyage. C'est une histoire vraie. Ville calme le jour, le petit chat sort sans penser au reste de la journée, insouciant petit être le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné, sans soucis, tous les trois partenaires. Quand la nuit arrive, les trois amis changent, le petit chat laisse son sourire joyeux pour celui de la mélancolie et de la tristesse. Il se transforme, devenu chat des rues. N'entends-tu pas son miaulement, il a peur, il a mal, le petit chat est souillé mais il survit, personne ne peut le comprendre. Pourquoi continue-t-il cette vie lui et ses amis ? Demande le lui, si tu le rencontres et peut être que toi tu arriveras à lui donner une vie heureuse. Mais je te l'assure seul lui peut te répondre.  
  
_Par ce qu'il n'a pas le choix !  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Je te donne la réponse à ta question. Le petit chat, chaton, ce sont mes surnoms mais peut être n'avez vous pas entendu la suite. La nuit est venue, l'un des trois n'est plus. Son corps gît sur le sol, la petite chatte s'est sauvée avec le chaton. Au matin, ils ont disparu, l'après midi, plus de trace, le soir............, la nuit, le silence. Les deux survivants ne sont plus sur L2. Mais quelqu'un a aperçu le chaton, d'une colonie à une autre, il passe, il ne pleure plus, il a changé de métier. Malgré toutes les avances, il est seul, toutes ces nuits à faire l'amour, jamais une ne lui a laissé de trace.  
  
Toi qui a demandé, qui a posé la question, ne ressens tu pas quelque chose, ne sens tu pas sa solitude. Il sème la mort et récolte le sang, telle est sa vie mais qui lui fera trouver le bonheur ?  
  
Ça vous a plus ? G me la raconté, il y a trois semaines, comme quoi une banale histoire de rue peut traverser l'espace. La question de la fin est : a-t-il trouvé le bonheur ? Et la morale est que même le pire des métiers ne vaut pas des ragots. Chacun vit et survit comme il le peut, au point peut être d'être souillé mais il garde la tête haute et dans mon cas oui, j'ai fait le trottoir, tout ce que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, je l'ai fait. La première fois ce fut horrible, j'ai cru me déchirer de l'intérieur puis petit à petit, j'ai appris à donner du plaisir aux clients hommes et femmes. Yùù est une faute professionnelle, jamais on n'oublie mais peut- être que je souhaitais cette nuit là, le réconfort de quelqu'un qui partageait ma peine. Nous venions de passer la soirée la plus horrible. Pouvez vous imaginer ce qu'est une tournante, il n'y a pas de repère. Ils nous ont agressés dans une ruelle, je ne savais pas avec qui j'étais, ni l'état, je ne sentais que les lèvres sur mon corps, des gestes physique déchirants, des cris qui ne sortaient pas. Je ne vis que la lame, Sky qui me poussa et Lyria qui m'emmena puis un cri d'agonie brisant les tympans. Pour la quatrième fois, on mourrait là tout près de moi mais ne suis je pas shinigami, je devrais m'y être habitué ? Mais non, je ne le supporte toujours pas. Ce cri que vous me rappelez, que je ne peux oublier, encore une fois j'aurais dû mourir mais apparemment la mort ne veut pas de moi, je m'y suis fait. Cinquième mort, Lyria, j'ai décidé que la sixième ne serait pas Yùù et ce ne sera pas toi, Réléna qui me fera changer d'avis.  
  
Je tape sur la table et elle se fendille, je respire trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, je me suis trop énervé, une douche froide. Il faut que je me calme, je ne veux pas que celui des combats sorte maintenant, de l'eau pour éteindre le feu.  
  
Je sors de la salle, trouver de l'eau, je repère la salle de bain, entre et me jette dans la baignoire en faisant couler l'eau. Ça fait du bien, je reste ainsi la tête contre le rebord.  
  
A suivre  
  
Yami : voilà donc l'explication du titre ! !^^  
  
Aku : Ne te sauves pas avec ça, ton chapitre est horrible ! !  
  
Yami : Et alors faut bien une dose de dramatisme ! ! !^^  
  
Aku : ^^o Désespérant jusqu'au bout ! ! !  
  
Manu : Chapitre douze. Tout. De. Suite.  
  
Emmanuelle : Attation !! Suspense supense !! Duo va-t-il se noyer par accident dans la baignoire ?  
  
Manu : Vous le saurez...  
  
Emmanuelle : Plus tard. Yami dois se reposer d'abord....  
  
Manu : Moui, c'est toujours très mauvais une Yami fatiguée...  
  
Aku : et c'est moi qui en pâtit en plus !!^^o 


	12. gomen

Kikou !!!  
  
Bon je m'excuse que ce ne soit pas un chapitre mais j'ai de gros soucis et je tenais cette fois à prévenir que je serais en retard d'une semaine au moins et je posterais tous mes chapitres en retard le plus vite possible !  
  
Donc je tiens tout de même à vous expliquez parce que c'est plus simple. Alors je passe mon permis de conduire pour la conduite accompagné et cette c***e de secrétaire ne respecte pas le contrat (le patron est pareille que la secrétaire). Bref je suis dans la merde, on a gueulé et ça ne change rien. Je passe mon code mardi et je ne suis absolument pas prête mais ils veulent se débarrasser de moi donc je passe mon code et que je l'ai ou pas je suis dégagé.  
  
Voila mes problèmes je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup mais je tenais à vous donner la raison, donc je vais me bouffer du code tout le week end !!^^  
  
Donc Gomen pour le retard j'en suis la première navrée parce que j'adore écrire mes fics et là je peux pas !!!  
  
Voila missi de votre compréhension !!!^^  
  
Kisu  
  
Yami Aku 


	13. Bonheur

Petit chat  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
misao girl : Tout Kawai!! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé meme si c'etati tristounet!!! Et ouip maintenat vous avez l'origine du titre!!^^ Voila la suite!!^^ Kisu  
  
poufette : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ainsi que mes fics en générales!!^^ Gomen pour les chapitres courts mais bon moi non plus j'aime pas quand c'est court mes cette fic était déjà écrite au brouillon donc je m'y tiens!!!^^ Voila Kisu!!^^  
  
Ouky: La suite!! La suite!! Ben la voila et j'espère que ben ça te plaira comme suite!!!^^ Raziel : Gomen pour le retard normalement maintenant y en aura plus!! Kisu!!^^ Alana : Je suis vraiment happy que tu es ressentit autant de chose en lisant le discours de Duo!! Vraiment ça me touche que j'ai réussit à faire passer les sentiments que je souhaitais!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant même si je pense que ce chapitre était le mieux!!^^ Kisu!!  
  
Lasgalenya : Pas mauvaise idée pour Réléna, c'est sur que ça lui ferait du bien!! C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais bon j'aime bine la ridiculisé mais c'est vrai que bon dans les animes elles est plus mieux que dans les fics mais bon faut bien un défouloir!!!!^^ Voila Kisu et voici la suite!!! Sinon missi pour ta review pour le permis!! Ça ma fait du bien de voir que c'est partout pareille!!lol!! Une île en Océanie et ben c'est loin tout ça!!^^  
  
lo : Bienvenue au club des folles moi franchement on se le demande plus!!^^ J'ai une de ces réputation de folle au bahut que ben j'ai plus besoin de l'empirer!!!^^ Je ne sais pas pour Duo, le noyer c'est une idée!!lol!!^^Kisu  
  
Leenaren : Contente que malgré que mes chapitres soit court tu trouves que cette histoire soit belle!! Missi bicoup!! Voici la suite!! Kisu!!  
  
Yami-Rose1: Pitit chapitre dramatique t'a plus!! Happy je suis!!lol!! Pour la suite ^^ tu verras!!!Kisu!!!  
  
Lunicorne : Pour la plainte au consommateur on la fait et ils vont être dans la merde mais bon!!! Moi j'aurais préféré qu'il se voit se foutre un procès au cul mais bon, ça s'arrange bref advienne que pourra!!^^  
  
misao maxwell : Kikou !! Ben la suite la voila !!^^  
  
Alors je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre gomen à savoir qui n'était pas un chapitre d'ailleurs!!!^^ Mais bon gomen encore pour mon retard mais après avoir eu mon code et vip je l'ai eu!!!Happy!! Et puis j'ai aussi eu 17 ans!! Happy aussi depuis le 22!! Sinon ben y a eu plus de retard pour celle là car ma bêta avait malencontreusement égaré le chapitre!!!lol!! Mais bon voila quoi!!  
  
Sinon je tiens à dire aussi que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et donc que le prochain sera le....................  
  
Aku: Dernier!!  
  
Yami: Bravo y en a un qui suit!!lol!! Donc voila et puis que je commence directement après une nouvelle fic à vous publier!!! Mais je voudrais savoir si ça vous tente, je le proposerais aussi dans miss colonie mais je commence ici!!En gros ce sera un UA!! Son nom je pense garder Shinigami's pop!!!  
  
Résumer rapide: Shinigami chanteur d'un groupe de pop très populaire en Amérique et autres pays, décide de faire une pause d'un an. En France, La mère d'Heero décide de recevoir un jeune correspondant américain. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sont amis et sont en cours ensemble. Réléna court toujours après Heero. Et Duo ben reste Duo!!lol!! Toute la pitite troupe au complet pour un UA avec Slash yaoi bien sure!!!^^  
  
Voila dites moi si ça vous tente ou pas que je sache si je me foule à la taper ou pas quoi que je pense la taper quand même mais qui sait!!!^^  
  
Bonne lecture!^^  
  
Chapitre12 : Bonheur  
  
POV de Heero  
  
J'ai vu ses yeux briller lorsqu'il frappé la table, je resonge au jour ou il a giflé Quatre.  
  
_Salle de bain !  
  
_Heero ! ! !  
  
_Quatre occupe-toi de Yùù, je reviens !  
  
Je sors et suis le bruit de l'eau et le mince filet qui parcoure le couloir, j'arrive à la porte close mais pas verrouillée.  
  
_Duo ! !  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
_Duo !  
  
Toujours rien, je pousse la porte, la baignoire déborde et Duo a les yeux dans le vide. J'éteins tout et m'agenouille près de lui après avoir refermé la porte à clé cette fois.  
  
_Duo, c'est Heero.  
  
_Hee............Hee-chan ?  
  
_Hai  
  
_Que...... que fais tu ici ?  
  
_J'étais inquiet !  
  
_Pourquoi ? Je ne..... mérite pas ton attention !  
  
Je lui caresse la joue.  
  
_Tu as répondu à la première question de Quatre et à la mienne, y répondras- tu ?  
  
_Si je le ......peux !  
  
_As-tu trouvé le bonheur ?  
  
_Oui mais il n'est pas total.  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_Celui que j'aime partage mes sentiments, j'ai un bébé adorable, des amis qui me soutiennent mais ce sang ne s'efface pas, ni ces cris tant que la guerre persistera, je ne serais pas heureux car je redouterais de perdre ceux auxquels je tiens.  
  
Des larmes s'écrasent sur le rebord, je lui prends le visage et passe ma langue afin de recueillir ces perles de cristal qui roulent le long de ses joues puis je prends possession de ses lèvres tremblantes à cause de l'eau à présent froide. Je le rejoins dans la baignoire, un frisson me parcoure. Comment fait-il pour rester là dedans ?  
  
Ses mains parcourent mon dos brûlant, je me colle au corps si froid de celui que je désire le plus. Je le fais basculer et prends sa place au fond, je l'enveloppe de mes bras et de ma veste collante par l'eau. Je fais couler le liquide et dès que c'est possible, Duo pose sa tête contre mon torse, il est si paisible. Je voudrais que cet instant dure, le garder à moi. Il s'endort, sa respiration régulière au creux de mon cou. Je reste là à le câliner.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du POV  
  
Dans la salle, Quatre avait prit Yùù dans ses bras et le berçait.  
  
_Alors Réléna, contente de ton bordel, tu sais tout du passé de Duo.  
  
Elle prend son air de pimbêche.  
  
_Au moins vous savez qui sont vraiment Duo et Yùù !  
  
_Nos amis.  
  
_Non ! ! Un gigolo et son gosse, je suis sûre qu'Heero va vite changer d'avis et il verra que je vaux bien mieux que lui après tout je suis une femme et une princesse !  
  
_Si tu le dis, nous n'avons qu'à les attendre.  
  
_Avec plaisir Trowa.  
  
Elle resta debout alors que les deux encore debout s'assirent, le temps passa, personne, la demi-heure puis l'heure, Réléna ne bougea pas.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « POV de Heero.  
  
Duo dormait toujours, je suis rouge à cause de sa blessure qui s'est ré ouverte. Je m'extirpe avec beaucoup de mal mais il faut le soigner. Je fais attention à son dos et le prends sur le mien, seul moyen de le porter sans lui faire mal, mais sacrée prise de tête pour y arriver. Les rires de Quatre et Yùù me parviennent, ils doivent encore être dans la salle, j'entre.  
  
_Quatre, où est la pharmacie ? Sa blessure s'est remis à saigner.  
  
Je le vois mettre Yùù dans les bras de son amant et arriver derrière moi.  
  
_Tu vas m'aider, il faut lui refaire son bandage.  
  
Je déshabille Duo et le tien sous les aisselles pendant que Quatre défait l'ancien et en refait un nouveau.  
  
_Nous devons rentrer à la planque pour nous reposer quelque temps ! Suggéra Wufei.  
  
_Vous me laissez !  
  
_Oui Miss Peacecraft, et sincèrement je ne suis pas pressé de vous revoir !  
  
_Moi non plus Chang !  
  
Je reprends Duo sur mon dos, je veux rentrer le plus vite possible, retrouver le calme pour quelques jours.  
  
_Magnez, on a du chemin à faire et je voudrais être rentré avant qu'il ne se réveille avec une faim de loup !  
  
_A tes ordres chefs !  
  
Je pars devant.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du POV  
  
Heero disparu dans le couloir, Réléna n'avait pas bougé, Trowa déposa Yùù dans les bras du blond avant de le prendre par la taille.  
  
_Alors princesse ?  
  
_Je ne baisserais pas les bras Trowa !  
  
_Tu devrais, pas vrai Yùù, c'est grâce à toi s'ils sont ensemble.  
  
_Quat ! ! Towa ! ! ! !  
  
_T'as vu, il apprend vite ! !  
  
Trowa emmena Quatre dehors suivit par Wufei. Ils rentrèrent tous crevés, deux jours plus tard Duo était sur pieds, courrant partout à la recherche des affaires de Yùù. Le bordel de Maxwell persistait malgré les efforts de Duo pour ranger et faire plaisir à Heero.  
  
A suivre.............  
  
Yami : Et voilà on arrive à la fin.  
  
Aku : Longue fut cette fic mais le périple s'achève ! !  
  
Duo : tu nous as fait assez souffrir ! ! !  
  
Yami : Moi !  
  
Duo : non le pape ! !  
  
Yami : Ah oki ! !  
  
Aku : elle est vraiment atteinte ! !  
  
Heero : Hai !  
  
Yami : Bon ben si c'est comme ça je vous tue dans le dernier chapitre et vous me foutrez la paix !  
  
Duo : Ma Yami vient la que je t'embrasse, ma puce ! ! !  
  
Heero préparant son flingue et Aku sortant sa faux de poche dépliable.  
  
Heero et Aku : Pas touche propriété privé ! !  
  
Reviews please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	14. Le petit chat et le bonheur

**_Petit chat_**

**__**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**misao maxwell :** Voila la suite et donc dernier chapitre !!^^ Voili voila !! Shinigami's pop chapitre1 arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement !!^^Kisu !!

 **Yami-Rose1 :** vi sure que Réléna peut attendre mais comme on dit toujours qu'elle est conne, elle attend !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Leenaren**** :** Tu aimes tout le monde sauf Réléna !! C'est une bonne chose !!! J'aime bien la ridiculisée !!^^ et pi vi j'ai d'autre fic à finir mais j'en ai un paquet déjà fini qui n'attende qu'à être publié mais j'ai pas le temps d'en faire trop en même temps donc je fais pitit par pitit bout !!!!Kisu !!

**Alana**** :** Ben c'est vrai qu'en tant que femme tu peux te défouler mais bon !!!^^ Sinon ben voila pour cette fic qui s'achève !!^^ Kisu !!

**Lasgalenya**** :** Gomen pour le coté dramatique mais moi j'aime bien !!^^ Je t'offrirais une boite de mouchoir !!lol !!! Sinon ben dans le genre perdu, je peux pas t'aider sachant que je ne connais absolument pas ce coin la du globe !!!^^ Et pi passe le bonjour à ta sœur et évite de la faire dormir trop longtemps quoi que ??^^ J'adore le marteau !! Voila dernier chapitre !! Kisu !!

**Ouky :** Voila voili dernier pitit chapitre tout Kawai !!^^ Sinon ben mon autre idée arrive la semaine prochaine !!^^ Voilà Kisu !!!

Alors je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout !!!^^ Et puis donc c'est le dernier chapitre mais je reviens avec une autre fic et puis se sera pas la dernière !!^^  

Voila je remercie aussi mon ange de béta qui à bien bossé mais qui a eu du mal !!^^ 

Avant je tiens aussi à dire que Yùù et Kurt sont à moi contrairement aux autres persos !!^^

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre13 : Le petit chat et le bonheur.**

Les missions reprirent, Yùù faisait un stage soit chez Sally, soit chez les sœurs de Quatre parfois même jusqu'au cirque avec Catherine.

Ils évitèrent les missions chez Réléna, deux ans plus tard  arriva la fin de la guerre et ils reprirent une vie normale. Quatre possédait une grande maison au bord de la mer, ils s'y installèrent tous les huit, car Sally et Wufei étaient ensemble et un nouvel arrivant avait élu domicile. Quatre et Trowa avaient adopté un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que Yùù, nommé Kurt et qui avait perdu ses parents durant la guerre.

De temps en temps, on les rappelait car il existait encore des tensions entre certains partisans. Tout prit réellement fin, huit ans après, et le groupe vivait heureux avec une routine quotidienne.

En ce jour de juillet, Duo avait sa tête sur la poitrine d'Heero, Quatre et Trowa lisaient plus loin,  Sally et Wufei s'embrassaient et la main du chinois était posée sur le ventre rond de sa femme où une petite fille naîtrait dans deux mois, une fille de plus dans le groupe qui ne comportait que des hommes à l'exception de l'infirmière. Chacun avait maintenant son job, Quatre était le patron de la Winner corp. Trowa et Heero étaient professeurs d'informatique, Wufei de sabre et Duo mannequin dans un magasine de mode. Yùù quand à lui batifolait dans l'eau avec Kurt, les cheveux mi long, le teint pâle malgré les jours passé au soleil et ressemblant trait pour trait à son père, tandis que Kurt lui était plutôt halé et ses cheveux brun court descendaient en petites pointes sous ses oreilles, Kurt fit couler Yùù qui était assez poids plume, ce qui ne surprenait plus personne vu que son père et lui s'empiffraient toute la journée et ne prenaient pas un gramme. Seulement le châtain était aussi rusé que son père et retourna la situation, se mettant sur le dos du brun qui avait pieds, Kurt le fit passer par dessus et le réceptionna dans ses bras, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Duo les surveillait avec Heero, ils savaient tous qu'entre ces deux là c'était plus que de la fraternité, à l'arrivée de Kurt dans la famille celui ci avait tout de suite prit sous son aile l'enfant et le protégeait. Entouré de couples plus homosexuels qu'hétéros, il n'avait pas de préjugés et donc cela ne le gênait pas de tomber amoureux d'un garçon qu'il soit plus jeune ou pas. Yùù déposa un kiss au coin de sa bouche avant de revenir sur la rive et de se laisser tomber à coté de ses deux parents.

_Pa ! J'ai faim ! ! ! !

_Va voir Quatre c'est lui qui a le panier !

Il sautilla jusqu'aux deux autres hommes.

_Oncle Quat ! ! !

_Sers toi ! !

_Thanks ! ! !

Il prit un sandwich, Kurt revenait sur la rive lui aussi n'ayant plus personne à embéter, et une voiture se gara plus haut d'où une jeune fille sortit.

_Et merde ! ! Lâcha Trowa .

_J'ai eu du mal a vous retrouvez. Dit elle.

_Tu peux le dire, 10 ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu, ceci n'est d'ailleurs pas une grosse perte.

_Toujours le même Wufei !

_Et oui on ne se refait pas.

Yùù regarda la jeune fille, elle lui laissait un sentiment de dégoût.

_Yùù viens l ! Appela Duo.

Le garçon s'exécuta.

_Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici, Réléna ! Demande Heero.

_J'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas à Duo, Heero !

_T'arrives un peut tard !

Heero embrassa Duo puis se leva.

_Tire toi Réléna, retourne dans ton palais ! !

La Princesse resta muette, elle se retourna comme pour partir.

_Tout ça à cause de ce gosse !

Elle fit face aux trois garçons un revolver à la main, braqué sur Yùù.

_Il doit mourir !

Elle tira deux fois avant qu'Heero et Kurt ne lui saute dessus afin de la désarmer.

_Tu es folle ! ! ! ! ! !

_ça fait dix ans que je voulais cette revanche contre ce gosse.

_PPPAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !

Heero lâcha Réléna et rejoignit Yùù qui tenait Duo contre lui, Heero le poussa gentiment et prit sont amant.

_Sally ! ! !

Elle accourut aussi vite qu'elle put, retira le débardeur du blessé et essuya le sang.

_Merde je l'ai manqu !

_Réléna, je serais toi, je nous laisserais !

_Quatre à raison ! !

Kurt serrait Yùù dans ses bras et Wufei était près d'eux. Le châtain leva ses yeux améthyste embrumés vers son oncle.

_Oncle Wufie, il va s'en sortir ? ? ?

_Calme toi Yùù, Duo est plus résistant que tu ne le penses !

_ça tu peux le dire chéri !

_Sally ? ?

_Chut Heero, il a prit une balle dans l'épaule, Réléna ne sait pas viser, l'autre n'a fait que le frôler. Je vais lui appliquer les soins de premier secours puis j'irais avec Wufei appeler une ambulance. Yùù va me chercher la trousse.

Il obéit, Sally soigna Duo avant de disparaître avec son mari dans la maison plus haut. Heero regarda Réléna.

_T'es toujours là? Tu veux tuer Yùù et tu blesses Duo, tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp pour de bon avant que ce ne soit moi qui te foute dehors !

_Mais………

_FOUS LE CAMP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Elle partit furax, Heero se repencha sur Duo qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_T'as vu j'ai réussit à le protéger.

_oui tu as remplit la mission que tu t'étais confié et puis maintenant Kurt est là aussi.

_Hee-chan ! !

_Hai Koi !

_Il y a dix ans tu m'as posé une question.

_Hai !

_Je peux y répondre maintenant, je peux le dire, je suis heureux.

_Ai shiteru Duo Koi!

_So do I, my Heart!

Le petit chat a trouvé le bonheur, il n'est plus seul, il n'entend plus les cris, il ne voit que sa vie et lui sourit.

**_The end ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

Yami : Cette fois c'est la fin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aku : Et oui enfin fini ! ! !

Duo : Je suis encore bless ! ! ! !

Heero : T'as encore fait souffrir mon Duo ! ! !

Y : Oui mais c'était pour me protéger ! !

Kurt enlaçant Y : Moi je suis d'accord avec Yùù et puis c'était pour la bonne cause ! !

Yami : bon pour me faire pardonner de plus que je n'ai pas fait de lemon, je vous en fait un super court.

Aku : C'est le gros délire d'art plastique avec nos Bétas préférées, ne ? ?

**Lemon minute**

Bon vous prenez la conversation en court mais pas grave c'est le lemon qui compte. Nous parlions de ce que ça ferait un Heero et un Trowa joyeux !

Yami : Moi ça me plait bien un Hee-Chan joyeux ! 

Duo : moi aussi. Veux le N'Hee-chan, moi ! ! ! !

Manu : Minute ! La réplique de Duo m'inspire une image mentale particulière…….Me fais je des idées ?………..

Duo : Veux le n'Hee-chan ! ! ! !

Yami : Je crois que tu ne te fais pas d'idée ! ! !

Aku leur fit signe de regarder le couple.

Le dit Duo venait d'attraper Heero par la taille et  l'embrassa fougueusement, il vira le débardeur puis le spandex, après une lente fellation, Heero prit les choses en main, déshabilla Duo, l'empala fit des mouvements de va et vient et dans un long râle de soulagement se libérèrent pour s'embrasser ensuite et se rhabiller.

Aku : ^^o

Yami : Ils sont si chou ! !

Manu et Emma : J'adooooooooooooooore ce lemon minute ! !

Kurt et Yùù encore sidérés qu'ils aient fait ça devant eux ! ! !

Aku leur donnant une gentille tape dans le dos : Vous verrez plus tard ! ! !^^

Kurt et Y : ^^o

Manu et Emma : C'est dingue… A leur âge tout de même…

Manu : J'ai toujours dit qu'il était précoce ce Yùù!

Emma : C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime!

Vous n'êtes pas dispensez de reviews pour le dernier chapitre dites moi ce que vous en avez pens ! ! ! ! 

Kisu et merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ! ! ! !^^  


	15. Tel père tel fils

**Petit chat.**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et qui laisseront une review à celui là.

On m'avait très gentiment demandé un chapitre avec Yùù et Kurt. Et après trois plombes je vous le fait. Bon je profite aussi que je re-update cette fic pour le faire mais bon. Voila.

Missi à Meiro ma bêta sur ce cette annexe.

**Annexe : Tel père, tel fils.**

Un jeune homme de dix sept ans courrait dans les couloirs d'une école d'art graphique où il faisait à présent ses études. Sa natte battait ses reins tandis que ses jambes le portaient jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours. Il entra dans la salle et tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui.

- 'llo everybody.

- Yùù te voila enfin on t'attendait pour commencer.

- Gomen, j'ai été retenu par le prof d'info, verry sorry !

- C'est vrai que le professeur Yuy n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes mais le professeur Barton ne l'est pas plus.

Ils se mirent en place afin de commencer le cours de dessins. Il adorait ça, en fait il adorait tout ce qui touchait à l'art vu que son père le lui avait fait aimer en devenant mannequin. L'art de la position des corps, des couleurs. Duo Maxwell connu sous le nom de Shinigami, pour pouvoir enfin vivre tranquille avec sa famille, avait monté sa propre ligne de vêtement et Yùù comptait entrer dans l'entreprise familiale en devenant styliste.

Shinigami était une mode à présent connu et surtout apprécié des jeunes de leur age, il était fier d'ailleurs de s'habiller avec les vêtements dont son père avait conçus le design. Il en portait aujourd'hui, à savoir un pantalon strech moulant finissant en bas en patte d'éléphant avec une petite bordure rouge. Le haut était un débardeur avec l'emblème de la marque, une petite faux devant et une grosse dans le dos, noire aux contours rouges. La principale propriété de cette marque était qu'elle faisait aussi bien dans le gothique que dans le punk ou le BCBG. Tout. Et personne ne savait que c'était son père, ni que Heero Yuy était son deuxième père.

Il se mit à dessiner la nature morte, il devait tout apprendre et son père lui donnait des cours du soir, il avait toujours le temps pour lui. Il sourit et reprit son fusain en main pour finir les traits et les contrastes.

A la fin de l'heure il quitta le bâtiment en saluant tous ses amis et à la grille il aperçut Kurt et Lei : ses deux meilleurs amis. Le plus vieux, Kurt avait bien grandi, ses cheveux lui arrivaient toujours au niveau des oreilles mais il avait pris de la carrure au niveau des épaules, il tenait par la main une petite fille de sept ans, chinoise, les cheveux en petites couettes noires dont Yùù avait hérité le nom de parrain. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient le chercher à l'école. Yùù laissa tomber ses amis qui essayaient de le rattraper pour aller prendre un verre et se rua vers eux.

- Y !!!!!!!!

Kurt lâcha la petite fille qui se jeta dans les bras de son parrain adoré. Elle aimait les deux garçons autant l'un que l'autre et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils soient heureux. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et redescendit au sol. Yùù s'approcha ensuite de Kurt et lui sourit.

- 'lut, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- Joyeux anniversaire Yùù.

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue et lui donna un petit paquet.

- De la part de Lei et moi.

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

Yùù sourit et l'ouvrit : c'était un petit bracelet en argent avec de petites mailles pour son poignet délicat.

- Thanks, Arigatô. You two.

Ils se serrent très fort les uns dans les bras des autres puis partirent ensemble vers la résidence de Quatre Raberba Winner qui les attendait pour la fête qu'ils avaient prévue tous ensemble pour les dix sept ans de Yùù.

Ce fut une merveilleuse fête, tout le monde était réuni, tout le monde y comprit G qui avait réussi à se libérer et puis Hilde qui était venue exprès de L2 pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Les cadeaux furent offert : une palette graphique par Heero, un laptop pour aller avec par Trowa et Quatre, des logiciels par Sally et Wufei et son père lui avait fait fort, lui qui le gâtait tout le temps il lui offrait un stage dans son atelier avec une création complète d'un ensemble pour ses débuts. G et Hilde eux n'avaient pas amené grand-chose mais Yùù eut le droit à un abonnement au magasine de mode diverse pour se faire des idées. Son père lui avait toujours dit que l'inspiration venait en feuilletant les magasines et autres bouquins ainsi qu'en observant les gens dans la rue.

Yùù avait remercié tout le monde puis en fin de soirée, quand tout le monde était entrain de danser et de se bourrer un peu la gueule. Yùù lui partit prendre l'air, il était légèrement éméché. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et regarda la lune.

- T'as encore trop bu Yùù.

- Rooo Kurt va pas jouer les grands frères, j'ai passé l'age !

Le brun s'accouda lui aussi à la balustrade et regarda un point invisible dans le lointain avant de se tourner vers Yùù.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Yùù encra son regard dans le sien et lui fit un micro sourire à la Heero.

- J'en ai déjà eu un de toi, le bracelet.

- Oui mais c'était avec Lei, là j'ai quelque chose de moi pour toi.

Yùù regarda un peu plus intensément son meilleur ami. Il avait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose rien que pour lui et que de lui. Kurt sortit une petite boite de sa poche, il tremblait légèrement. Il avait dix neuf ans et bossait à mi-temps dans l'entreprise de son père Quatre comme informaticien. Il peaufinait le tout en prenant des cours avec Heero et Trowa, même Quatre était assez bon. Il avait demandé à son père de lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires. Quatre avait tout de suite comprit que Kurt voulait faire un cadeau de sa poche et non pas aidé par eux pour Yùù. Le châtain avait depuis le début une place importante dans son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le lui avouer. Ils étaient juste amis mais des amis qui flirtent, ce ne sont pas des amis.

Yùù prit la petite boite et défit le ruban de satin noir avant d'ouvrir la boite avec précaution. Il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il y trouva : une petite chaînette en argent avec un pendentif en demi cœur. Le châtain sourit en se souvenant de leur discussion, il y a de cela trois ans.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc regardant jouer Lei dans le bac à sable. Ils regardaient les couples d'amoureux passer main dans la main, eux aussi se donnaient la main mais par amitié, du moins pour le moment. Sur le banc d'à coté une copine de Kurt qui était avec eux et son petit copain s'embrassaient puis le jeune homme sortit une petite chaînette et la lui montra.

- C'est un cœur, une moitié pour toi, une moitié pour moi. Celui qui perd son bout cela voudra dire qu'il n'aime plus l'autre. Je t'aime Mika, je t'aime.

Yùù et Kurt avait ensuite dit que ce geste devait être le signe le plus pur d'amour, ils en avaient parlé ensuite avec leurs parents et chacun leur avait répondu que c'était un très beau geste que d'offrir son cœur à l'autre et que lorsqu'on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, confiance et amour ne faisaient qu'un. Et maintenant Kurt lui offrait ce bijou, cela voulait dire beaucoup de chose.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, tu sais j'ai une amie elle en à un avec sa meilleure amie mais moi je ne te considère pas comme mon meilleur ami. Je t'offre mon cœur Yùù, je t'offre ma confiance, je t'offre mon amour, je m'offre tout entier à toi car je t'aime. Je garde l'autre moitié à toi de voir si tu acceptes mon amour pour toi.

Yùù pencha sa tête sur le coté regardant toujours la petite boite avec la chaînette, il encra ensuite son regard améthyste dans celui du brun avant de sourire d'un sourire franc.

- Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

Il prit le collier et le passa autour de son cou, Kurt fit le tour et le lui attacha puis doucement il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa. Yùù frissonna, là ça allait plus loin que le flirt, mais ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il en avait longuement parlé avec Duo de son amour pour Kurt mais il avait eu du mal à cause de ses copains à l'école qui parlaient de filles tout le temps. Mais Duo avait fini par le rassurer en lui disant que peu importe d'être une fille ou un garçon, l'important c'est d'être bien avec la personne que l'on aime et dans ce cas le regard des autres on s'en fout.

Yùù se tourna donc vers Kurt et prit possession de ses lèvres et un tendre et doux baiser commença. Au début le châtain eut un peu de mal mais très vite Kurt l'habitua à sa langue et une douce danse put réellement débuter avec les deux principaux danseurs. Yùù passa ses bras autour du cou du brun tandis que celui-ci les passait autour de la taille du châtain. Les mains descendirent d'ailleurs un peu plus bas pour se placer sur les fesses, cela ne gêna pas plus Yùù. Dès que le baiser prit fin ils reculèrent sans quitter les bras l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent en souriant.

- ça y est, Papa, maman, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, ils sont ensemble, ça y est !

Les deux principaux concernés éclatèrent de rire en entendant Lei partir en courant et hurler la nouvelle partout.

- Et ben si on voulait que ce soit un début secret, c'est râp ! Chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille de son aimé.

- De toute manière, je suis sûr que Quatre et Duo le savaient déjà et comme Lei aussi, cela veut dire que Sally et Wufei aussi et puis Trowa et Heero ne devaient pas avoir été mis de coté.

- En gros seuls nous ne faisions pas le premier pas.

- Hm oui.

- Va falloir rattraper tout ce retard.

- Vip !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et se stoppèrent aux applaudissement des spectateurs. Toute la familles étant ainsi réunie.

- C'est un anniversaire que je n'oublierai jamais. Dit Yùù.

- Nous non plus, kitty, le jour ou enfin Kurt osa avouer son amour pour Yùù. Vous faites finalement plus lent que nous.

Heero enlaça Duo et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du natté qui souriait. Trowa avait son Quatre lové contre lui son regard tendre sur les deux garçons. Wufei et Sally avaient leur petite fille entre eux et souriaient.

Lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, Yùù et Kurt eurent le droit de passer leur première nuit ensemble. Les piques avaient fusé surtout de Duo et Hilde qui avaient pris le caractère blagueur en leur disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et tout autre chose car il y avait tout de même des enfants. Et Hilde rien que pour faire enrager Wufei avait rajouté que de toute manière, si Lei voulait une petite sœur ou un petit frère, elle entendrait du bruit si ce n'était pas déjà fait vu le ventre légèrement rond de la femme.

Les deux garçons s'étaient donc couchés avec une légère appréhension de première fois même si ce n'était pas le première où ils dormaient ensemble mais là ils n'étaient plus des gosses et surtout ils étaient ensembles.

Kurt prit donc les choses en main.

- Yùù, je ne suis pas pressé maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser filer, on prendra tout notre temps.

- Merci Kurt.

- Je t'aime Yùù.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis un peu plus passionnément, les mains commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement et les douces caresses se firent sentir. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin ce soir là, pas plus loin pour avancer à leur rythme profitant de l'amour de l'autre. Ils s'aiment et rien ne les en empêchera.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt déposa à scooter son amoureux devant son bahut lui disant qu'il reviendrait le chercher. Dès qu'il franchit la salle de classe, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus.

- C'était qui ? Il était vachement mignon.

- Kurt Barton.

Kurt avait prit le nom de famille de Trowa pour lui éviter les désagréments de celui de Quatre.

- Le fils du prof d'info.

- Ouaip.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié.

- Si marié avec la personne de ses rêves, tout comme le professeur Yuy.

- Oh il est marié lui aussi. Les plus beaux professeurs sont toujours pris.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça toi !

- Parce que Monsieur Maxwell à la langue aussi pendu que son père.

Ils sursautèrent à l'entrée du professeur Yuy. Heero était fier de son entré plutôt fracassante dans la classe. Son fils était vraiment aussi populaire que Duo. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce baka américain il devait passer les voir aujourd'hui pour leur expliquer quelque chose en dessin et comble de tout, il était en retard.

- A vos places !

Les élèves exécutèrent mais les chuchotements ne cessèrent pas de suite.

- Il connaît ton père.

- Oui.

Un jeune homme natté entra dans la salle en souriant. Tous firent le rapprochement entre Yùù et lui, ils se ressemblaient vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le cours put enfin commencer. Duo se faisant passer encore pour un mannequin parce qu'il posait toujours même si dans l'ombre d'une silhouette il se créait des vêtements, il n'en restait pas moins connu dans le monde du mannequinât.

A la fin du cours ils passèrent à autre chose, la journée se passa ainsi, jusqu'au soir. Heero et Duo quittèrent le bahut ensembles accompagnés de Yùù. Il fut néanmoins stoppé par ses amis.

- Yùù, ton pere et le professeur Yuy ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Oui, ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps.

- Ah.

Duo revint sur ses pas laissant Heero avec Kurt qui attendait son natté. Il avait bien vu que son fils restait en retrait avec les autres.

- Alors ça papotte.

- Oh Monsieur Maxwell.

- Ils trouvaient juste que tu étais bien proche du professeur Yuy.

Duo fit un sourire mutin à son fils.

- C'est vrai que nous nous connaissons depuis un bout de temps tous les deux.

Soudain il se frappa le front. Yùù vit l'air consterné de son père.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Yes, j'ai failli oublier.

- Quoi donc.

- Un autre anniversaire.

Yùù comprit vite de quoi parlait son père, l'anneau à son doigt en était la preuve, ils étaient mariés tous les deux même s'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille, Yùù normalement aurait du s'appeler Yùù Maxwell Yuy. Lyria n'ayant pas de nom de famille il n'avait pas pu lui donner le sien. Et puis ensuite pour la facilité de tout, ils avaient juste inscrit en tant que Yùù Maxwell.

- Ben t'a plus qu'à te faire pardonner.

- Et toi je te signale qu'il attend depuis un bon quart d'heure devant la grille.

Yùù sembla prendre conscience lui aussi de son amoureux.

- Ils ont l'air cruche comme ça.

- Ben que veux-tu, on les a un peu plantés.

- bon ben nous on vas y aller ! Bye !

- Bye les garçons.

Le père et le fils partirent donc en direction de leur amoureux respectif qui semblaient en avoir marre d'attendre.

- On n'est pas des potiches….

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posaient sur les leurs. Après un tendre baiser, Yùù et Duo se tournèrent vers le groupe encore sur les escaliers qui les regardait ébahi. Dans un ensemble parfait ils leur tirèrent la langue avant de recommencer leur baiser et de partir, les plus jeunes en scoot, les plus vieux en voiture.

Ils s'aimaient et peu importe ce que penseraient les autres, ils étaient ensemble et personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là.

Le groupe les regarda partir, la seule phrase qui leur vint à l'esprit fut :

Tel père, tel fils.

Fin.

Yami : Et voilà ma petite annexe toujours sans lemon.

Aku : vraiment pas envie de foutre un lemon dans cette fic.

Yami : ça aurait gâché le coté kawaii.

Y : je suis avec Kurt. YYYAAATTAA !!!

Kurt qui fait taire Yùù en l'embrassant.

Duo : Mon fils me ressemble vraiment et c'est un chapitre sans méchanceté pour nous. 

Yami : Vi. J'ai été gentille moi !

Duo : C'est des chapitres comme ça que je veux moi, tout le temps.

Aku : impossible sinon ça serait bien trop culcul.

Duo : Mouais mais j'en ai marre de souffrir moi.

Yami : Pour le moment dans cette fic tu es content. On verra pour les autres.

Y : Papa, y a Heero qui t'appelle.

Duo qui part en courrant pour retrouver son Hee-chan.

Yami : Et toi Yùù, content ?

Yùù qui fait un doux sourire à Yami et qui part retrouver son Kurt.

Aku : Pour une fois que tout le monde est content parce que du coté de Fei avec Sally, Lei et le prochain qui arrive. Trowa et Quatre qui roucoulent. Tout le monde est heureux.

Yami : J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un.

Aku : Ah oui je sais, ben Hilde, elle à un garage sur L2 et G l'aide.

Yami : non ce n'était pas ça.

Aku : ben J lui il continu ses expériences de dingue avec les autres et puis Howard est aussi installé avec G et Hilde.

Yami : Encore pas ça.

Aku : Euh, Dorothy est dans sa villa et s'occupe de ses affaires.

Yami : nan pas encore ça.

Aku : Noin et Zecks sont dans l'espace

Yami : Pas encore eux.

Aku : Roo je ne vois pas.

Réléna : Et moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami et Aku : Ah si !!!!!!!!! Réléna qu'elle bonne surprise !

Réléna : pourquoi on m'oublie toujours moi ?

Yami qui chuchote à l'oreille d'Aku : Parce que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas exister.

Réléna : Vous dites quoi de beau ?

Yami et Aku qui prennent un air faussement sérieux : Rien alors toi et ben tu es dans ton château, dans ton pays entrain de te morfondre comme quoi, Yùù est un crétin, que tu hais Duo et que tu veux ton Heero que tu n'auras jamais.

Réléna : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Yami et Aku : Comme d'habitude.

Lei : Une petite review !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisu


End file.
